The Birth of Love
by Melissa Byrd
Summary: A Young Inuyasha rescues a babe, both are now orphans, and Inuyasha seeks to care for the babe, killing attackers, and working for necessities. What happens when the babe's grown, as is Inuyasha, and his feelings chang? Will it be good, or will it cost
1. Default Chapter

It was nearly midnight, the fifth day of the week, and Inuyasha was walking out of the dark alleyway into the dimly lit streets. He sniffed the air, in search of the closest house that was either cooking, or had not long ago done so. He had no money, nor a place to stay, but usually the kind- hearted people of Tokyo helped him with that. His father had long ago died, and his mother shortly behind him. All that was left of his family were him and his half-brohter, who didn't quite get along well enough to travel together, so they parted ways.  
  
He placed his hand on the door knob, sniffing the air once more. Smoke, along with the scent of life-new life, meaning, they had a babe, no older than three months. They had to be cooking. He quickly knocked, but there was no answer, so he showed himself in. "Hello?" he called out, but there was no reply. He looked around for any sign of life, but downstairs, there was none. So then he slowly walked up the stairs, and each step he took, he noticed it was getting warmer by the moment. "Hello?" he called once more, this time he heard the baby crying. He fallowed the noise and entered the room where it lay in its cradle.  
  
Inuyasha smiled, as did the child who gurgled, grasping it's toes, rocking back and forth. Inuyasha carefully stuck in it's semi-sharp clawed finger, feeling of the baby's skin beneath it. It was soft to the touch, and very warm. Inuyasha was distracted when the scent of smoke grew stronger. He pulled his attention away from the child, and ran over to the door. "I've got to make sure it's parents are okay." he thought, "They definately wouldn't be cooking up stairs."  
  
He touched the door knob, and it burnt him, but he managed to open it anyways. The hallway was filled with smoke, along with the scent of death. The babe's parents were already dead. He quickly ran back over to the child, who was now crying, louder than before. Inuyasha winced, looking into the cradle, and his ears twitched, making the baby giggle and reach out for his ears. "Come on," he said, tucking it in his haori and supporting it with one arm as he used the other to try to open the window, but it was no use. He had to come back the way he had came.  
  
He quickly ran down the fire-filled hallway, racing the smoke and the fire as it began to engulf the house. The baby once again began to cry, and both of them began to cough, but they made it outside just in time, for the moment they stepped outside, Inuyasha was thrown to the road by an outraging flame that engulfed the house. The babe's cry was now almost unbearable for such sensitive ears. "Shh...." he said, trying to quiet the child, "Everything is going to be alright, I promise." He quickly dashed into the alley, back the way he had came, and away from the heat of the fire, away from the black smoke, and the babe's deceased parents.  
  
~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He ran until he was out of breath, which was atleast several miles. He was young and full of energy, which is what drove him so far. He then carefully lifted the bundled up child out of his haori, holding it close to him to keep it warm. it was not asleep, rather, it was smiling, smiling up at him. He couldn't help but to return the gesture. "It's kawaii." he said, but it began to cry. "But not when it does that!"  
  
He sniffed the air, and smelt that the baby was hungery, then he felt his own stomach rumble. "I guess we could both use some chow." he said, sniffing the air once more, and following the enticing scent of a rack of freshly baked bread at a baker's shop. The shop wasn't open, but since it was around three am now, the baker had to start his work for the day, for he had many things to do.  
  
Inuyasha knocked on the window once he arrived at the shop, nearly scaring the baker out of his wits, but once he realized it was a hanyou boy, he quicly reached the door. "Hai, boy, what do you want this time of the morning?" he asked coldly, He noticed Inuyasha, and the babe he held in his arms.  
  
"Sir, may I work for you, in exchange for some bread, and milk for this child? It's parents were killed in a fire, and mine have long been gone." Inuyasha stated, knowing what the baker was to ask next.  
  
"Come on in, lad." he said, opening the door wide to let Inuyasha in. "How old are you?" he asked, walking behind the counter, getting back to his work.  
  
"I am seven, almost eight." he stated, still holding the baby.  
  
The baker rubbed his chin with his hand, as though it would help him think. "How strong are you?"  
  
"Since I am a hanyou, I am quite strong." he said, rolling his eyes. Every shop he went to, same questions over and over. By this time, he had learned what to say, and what not to say. If he said the wrong thing, he would not get what he needed, and have the door slammed in his face.  
  
"Fine, fine. You can help me move the bags of flower from storage to the back room." said the baker, who's face retreated to a cabinet below the counter.  
  
Moments later, the baker came up, holding a small icing bag he used for cake decorating, and unscrewing the bottle-like cap, he filled it with fresh milk, and and handed it to Inuyasha. "Feed that to the child," he said, and then reached into the warmed display case to pull out two loaves of bread, and some honey for Inuyasha, who gratefully accepted.  
  
Inuyasha quickly ate one loaf, but asked to save the other, which the baker agreed to. "Now, you must start work." the baker said, "I need five ten pound bags of flower, there in the storage. Move them back here." he said, pointing to a spot. Inuyasha nodded. "I will watch the child.  
  
He placed the baby in one of the boxes that had been used for the many dozens of eggs. He figured that would be a good enough play pin for her.  
  
Inuyasha worked hard, doing whatever the baker had asked, even willing to do more.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~  
  
By noon time that day, Inuyasha had done more than the work to cover the milk for the child and the bread and honey for himself, so the baker descided to put together a bag of bread, honey, and milk for them both, to last a while. "My boy," the baker began, "You have done more than enough. Here is a little something to show my gratitude." he said, handing Inuyasha a tightly-knotted draw-string back, which, by it's weight, Inuyasha could tell it was filled with breads and milk.  
  
"Thank you sir." he said politely. 'Well, that was worth it.'  
  
"If yo need more, I will help you however I may." he said, waving by to the hanyou and the babe he held close to him so tightly.  
  
'I feel they will be fine, and well looked after, if the gods see it fit.' the man thought, watching Inuyasha try to make the babe stop from playing with his furry ear or hair.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Well, what did you think? It's a new idea, and it's going to be made into little episodes like this, but there's going to be no gaps. Promise. Please let me know. And Kagome is in this story, you should know her when you read it. ^-^ More clues in the next chapter. 


	2. Blankets

Wow....thirty two reviews! ^-^ Thanks!  
  
Man....I can't garuntee this to be a long one. It's SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO stinking hot in here! (In case you were wondering, I'm in a little room big enough for a queen size bed, and MAYBE a stuffed animal, but instead of that, I have the computer, a shredder, printer, scanner,.....well, alot of electronics giving off heat....plus I have on jeans.) And my arms are sticking to the desk!  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````  
  
Inuyasha went back to his carving once the wolf youkai was gone. He swiped away an area of wood, each of his fingers a little higher than the other. He continued this until he had hallowed out the area of the tree, and was making it big enough for Kagome to lay in, and was now smoothing it out. He smiled at his handy work, and now that was left was shaping the outside. He quickly slashed at the point where he wanted the bed's end to be, and it broke in two. He then smoothed down the rough edges, and hollowed out the bottom, but left a descent piece at the ends, which were in a semi-circle shape, for rockers.  
"Perfect." he thought, setting it to the side. "Now, a chair for me...." He slashed at another area of the tree, which also broke, and he began carvng away at it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaede and Kagome  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kaede smiled as she heard the babe cooing from the corner, and heard her laughter. She stood up and walked to where Kagome sat, and caressed her beautiful black hair. "Such a treasure you are. I am sure when you are my children's age, you will be a beautiful and wonderful woman. I just hope you wont forget those who love you." she said softly as Kagome looked up and smiled, her eyes glistening.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha rushed back to the hut with another piece of furniture. This was his seventh trip, and he had already placed Kagome's bed in the corner, his chair beside her bed, a table in the center of the room, a bed for him, and a rather tall and wide shelf for their belongings. This time, he was carrying a small wooden play pin for Kagome, and in it was a toy he knew all little girls loved-a small, hand carved doll's house.  
  
He quickly entered the room, and sat the play pin in the corner. "Now that that is done...." he said, sitting down momentarily. There was something missing, but what? "Oh man! Blaankets!" He quickly flew out of the shack towards Kaede's.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kaede-sama?" he asked walking into the shop as the bell on the door jingled. He looked behind the counter, but she wasn't there.  
"Hai Inuyasha?" she said, and he looked over towards the play pen.  
"The shack is almost furnished." he smiled, leaning in to look at Kagome.  
"Good. What do you need next?" Kaede asked as Kagome shook the wooden rattle.  
"I forgot about the blankets."  
"Oh, and of course some pillows, and a doll for Kagome?"  
He nodded. "Hai. I made her a doll's house..."  
"That was very kind of you. I'm sure she'll love it."  
Inuyasha smiled. "Do you know where I can get them from?"  
"Well,...." Kaede thought, ".....I have some friends that can help with the blankets, they own the Tailored Treasures shop, and I can help with some play things."  
"Domo Arigatou!" he smiled.  
  
"Don't thank me just yet." she said, "You've got to see if you can find some you like first. Now hurry and go before their store closes."  
He nodded and was off again.  
'Just as I thought...Willing to do anything for that child...' the old lady smiled as she watched the hanyou run down the road.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued. 


	3. It's good to have a home

Inuyasha came back about half an hour later, carrying five fleece and cotton blankets. He quickly ran into the store.  
  
"Did you get what you needed?" Kaede asked as she carefully held the sleeping Kagome in her arms. Kagome was holding something, however. It was a small little stuffed dog, with pointy ears, and was solid white. Inuyasha saw this and smiled inwardly.  
  
"Hai." he said, setting down the blankets. Kaede handed Kagome to Inuyasha and started to examine the blankets.  
  
"Oh, very nice..Hai, very nice in deed." she said, unfolding a forest green fleece blanket that was super-soft.  
  
"That one is Kagome's." he smiled. "I figured she would like the softest one."  
  
Kaede nodded setting the re-folded blanket on the counter, and picking up a crimson one. "This must be yours?" she asked, getting a nod from Inuyasha.  
  
"We have two blankets a piece. Mine are the crimson and white, hers are green and pink. There is also a royal purple one for whatever reason."  
Kaede smiled. "Tis always good to have extras." Then she remembered the bag of toys for Kagome. "Oh! I almost forgot!" she scurried behind the counter and sat a bag of toys on top of it.  
  
"Are they all for Kagome?" Kaede nodded.  
  
"WOw......."  
  
"The blankets should also fit in there." she smiled, placing in two of the blankets. "Oi, I was wrong."  
  
"Hmm....." Inuyasha said, trying to think of a way to get Kagome, the bag, and the blankets home.  
  
"I can carry Kagome." offered Kaede. "And it will be no problem."  
  
Inuyasha thanked Kaede and she put the wooden closed sign on the door, and took Kagome from Inuyasha. Inuyasha then plucked the bags and blankets and they headed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few minutes later, they walked into an old, worn-down hut.  
  
Kaede said nothing, but rather just looked around.  
  
"It's not as bad as it seems." said Inuyasha. "I have patched the roof with mud and new branches, so it won't rain through.'  
  
Kaede smiled. "Smart thinking. And what a lovely job you did on the furniture."  
  
"Arigatou." he said, setting the bag and the blankets down, and took Kagome's green fleece blanket out of the bag. He then walked to Kagome's bed and folded half into the bed, leaving half to wrap the child up in. Kaede then sat Kagome in there, for she was already asleep. She then gently wrapped the covers around her, and placed the teddy bear in the bed with her.  
  
"Do you think she'll need a blanket in the playpin?" Inuyasha asked, and Kaede nodded. He placed the pink blanket in the play pin, folding the extra length along the sides. "There...." he smiled at how nicely things were coming together.  
  
"Nice work." Kaede said.  
  
Inuyasha then took his white sheet and placed it over his bed, and threw the red one on top.  
  
"Oh, I also stuck two pillows in the toy bag." Kaede said, her eyes lit up. She quickly retrieved the pillows, placing one beneath Kagome's head, and the child opened her eyes, only to close them once more. Then Kaede placed one at the head of Inuyasha's bed.  
  
"Arigatou." Inuyasha said, now sitting at the table. He was tired.  
  
"Anytime." Kaede smiled.  
  
'Maybe it's not so bad, I mean, staying in one place-atleast you have somewhere to go to when it's wet.....and somewhere for your loved ones to be safe in.' Inuyasha thought as Kaede waved bye and left. 'No, it isn't bad at all...'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: Okay guys! Opinion time! Do you want me to keep it up with a young Inuyasha (age 7 or 8), or do you want me to skip ahead to when he's a year older, two years older..what? TELL ME! (LOL..) I have an idea for each age......so....just tell me what you want. 


	4. Two Years Passed

Ok, people said skip, and that's what I'm doing, but this is two years later, and .....well, just see what happens....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been a couple of years since he had rescued Kagome. One year, and there had been some changes. Inuyasha was now taller, and was now about nine. Kagome had grown, just like Kaede said she would. The child had went through three sizes within a two month period.  
  
"I nu." Kagome sputtered.  
  
Inuyasha laughed as he picked her up from her bed, and she jerked lightly on his hair.  
  
"Inu Inu Inu."  
  
"She's trying to speak your name." Kaede said.  
  
"Hai. I know."  
  
"Inuyasha, since she is at a very influential age, you might need to watch what you say around her."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Inu-ya-sha."  
  
"She spoke my name...." Inuyasha's eyes grew large. 'And she spoke it after just hearing my name.'  
  
"See what I mean?"  
  
He nodded, and sat the child down in her bed, then walked back to the table to sit with Kaede, but he tripped on one of Kagome's toys.  
  
"Ah kuso!"  
  
"Ku-so!"  
  
Inuyasha picked himself up and walked over to Kagome, his eyes somewhat bugged out of his head.  
"Inu kuso." Kagome chirped happily, bouncing the bear along the edge of her bed.  
"Oh Kami-sama....I think I messed up." he said, getting a nd from Kaede  
"You need to fix the problem before it gets worse Inuyasha."  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, looking down at the two year old, who was now looking up at him.  
"Don't say that word, it's a bad word."  
  
Kagome looked confused.  
  
"I don't want to hear you say that word again, okay?"  
  
The little girl nodded and he let her once again sit on the floor and play.  
  
"Good job. Hope it works though."  
  
"Of course it will!" he said, crossing his arms.  
  
Kagome was sitting on the rug, playing with her dolls when she said it..  
"Kuso!"  
  
Kaede laughed at the expression on Inuyasha's face. A look like his self confidence was shattered, but not too badly.  
Inuyasha's were wide, and his mouth gaping open, as his arms fell limply to his sides. "K-kagome! I thought I told you not to say that word again, didn't I?"  
The child looked confused once more. "Do not say the k word. It is a bad word, and I have to punish you for saying it."  
  
The little girl looked heart broken.  
  
"Let me have your bear." he said.  
"No!"  
  
"Kagome.."  
The girl sighed as she handed Inuyasha her bear and she began to sniffle.  
"I want you to sit still and don't move until I come and pick you up." he said coldly, putting her in the corner of the room. "And no crying."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A few minutes later, Inuyasha walked over and picked Kagome up. She refused to look at him, however, and he could tell by her scent that she was upset and had been crying.  
"Come on, it's dinner time." he smiled. Kaede had left shortly before, ad now it was just Kagome and himself once more.  
"Are you hungery?" he asked, knowing her answer. he sat her on his beside and walked to the counter, picking up a half loaf of bread, some honey, and a bowl of milk. He tore some of the bread off, dipped it in the honey, and gave it to Kagome who refused to take it. "Kagome, you NEED to eat."  
"No."  
"Hai, now eat."  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"No."  
'What a useless conversation.' he thought with a sigh.  
"Kagome, please eat." he said softly. She slowly opened her tear filled eyes and took the bread. The word 'please' had done it. She was now knawing on the bread hungrily.  
"Is it good?"  
She nodded.  
"Want some milk?"  
She nodded.  
He slowly put the bowl up to her pale lips and she drank. Inuyasha smiled. 'I'll have to remember using please.'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
WoW! Fifty-Seven Reviews! Thanks everyone!  
The next chapter is going to finish this period of when she is two...the next...well, I might jump to when she is five or so....  
  
But if I get any wonderful ideas from reviewers, I'll consider changing my ideas..........  
Ja mata! 


	5. Shining Stars

GOOD NIGHT! My reviews jumped from 57 to 74!!! @_@ Thanks everyone! I think this may wind up being like my story 'A Day in the Human World". THat wound up with 220 reviews and 31 chapters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the same week she spoke her first words, Inuyasha was sitting at the table, grumbling while mending a tear in one of her outfits. Kagome was sitting on the bedside, watching him. She noticed he'd wince ever so often, and she thought it was the 'long pointy thing' attacking his fingers.  
"Inu! Inu!" she bubbled in trying to get his attention, but no use.  
"Inu!?"  
Nothing.  
"Kuso!"  
Still nothing.  
Kagome was determined to see if 'Inu' was okay. She crawled off her bed, and slipped onto the floor, but she didn't cry, all she said was "Inu!"  
She slowly pulled on the green fleece blanket until she was on her wobbly little bare feet. Hanging on to the sheet, she slowly took a step in Inuyasha's direction. She did the same several times, while calling out 'Inu.'  
Inuyasha finally gave up and looked over at the child. His eyes then grew wide as he saw her step closer to him. "Kagome! You're walking!"  
Kagome's lips formed a smile-a beautiful one at that. She took another step, and another until she was able to run into Inuyasha's awaiting arms.  
  
"Inu!" she said prying herself away from his arms and examining his fingers. He looked confusedly at her and then she kissed his fingers as he had done to her many times before.  
  
"Arigatou Kagome." he smiled, holding her in his arms against his heart. He walked over and sat on the bed, and held her in his arms, watching her. She was overcome by the massive warmth from Inuyasha. He was better than any blanket to her, and because of that, it wasn't long before she went to sleep.  
"Nani? She's asleep already?" he asked softly, "Well, sleep well Kagome." He kissed her on her forehead and her smile grew wider. He gently placed her in her bed, and pulled the covers tightly over her, then he went back to his sewing.  
  
"INU!" cried Kagome as she shot up. Inuyasha jumped up, but not before stabbing his finger, and he ran over.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?" he asked looking at her tear-stained face.  
  
"Inu!" she hugged him, and allowed the tears to flow.  
"Alright Kagome, it is late." he said, trying to coax the child back into her bed.  
  
"No." she cried with pleading eyes.  
  
*Sigh* "Alright." he said, pulling the cover off of his bed and getting under them, still holding Kagome in his arms. "Let's get some sleep."  
  
And that night, the moon light shined brightest on the small hut, and the stars seemed to gather around as if to tell the word that the two would have a bright and shining destiny-one filled with eachother's love and togetherness.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, thank you everyone! This is only the end if you want it to be, but....some reviewers gave me some ideas (I am going to change them around though...^-^) and I can tell you this, Kouga WILL come back, Sesshoumaru will make an appearence, so will Naraku. Yes, Miroku and Sango will be in the story (Probably introduced within the next couple of chapters). Shippo and Kirara? Hmm...Kirara yes, but I don't know about Shippo. Kohaku will also be in this. Even the prayer beads....*grins*  
Well, since reviewers are being sooooo nice to me, I'm probably going to post another chapter today. I might post two per day for the rest of the week also. *shrugs* dunno. 


	6. Return of the Wolf

Ok. Like I promised, here's another chapter.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Inuyasha pushed through the woods with Kagome at his side. He sniffed the air. "A wolf has been here...." A five-year old Kagome shrunk back behind Inuyasha.  
"A--*gulp*- wolf?"  
"Hai."  
"Wwwill he eeat me?" Kagome stuttered, clinging on to Inuyasha's haori.  
"No, just stay behind me."  
"Hai." said the little girl in a squealy tone.  
Inuyasha smiled Inwardly. 'He' had the privalage of caring for Kagome, raising her, and loving her, but now, it was starting to be more than in a brotherly way.  
"Kagome, don't be scared." he said, walking deeper into the woods.  
"Ii'm not."  
"Don't lie."  
"I'm not." her voice was stronger this time.  
"Good."  
"So, we meet again!" said a voice as a blue tornado appeared.  
"YOU!" Inuyasha lunged at the form.  
` "Hai, me, and I came back to get Kagome just as I said I would."  
"You have no right!"  
"Neither do you Inu kuso!"  
Kagome now knew exactly what that ment and dared not repeat it. She just stood behind Inuyasha as he had told her to.  
"Kagome, go back to the village!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome refused.  
"No! I won't leave you!" she began to cry as she hugged him tighter.  
"I'll be fine, but you don't need to see this sight!"  
"Please don't kill him!"  
They both stopped staring to look at Kagome. Her brown eyes were watering, and they both now felt really bad. Kouga stepped forward, "Don't worry. We won't fight." he said calmly.  
Kagome looked to Inuyasha who growled, but then nodded, and she smiled. "Arigatou."  
Inuyasha relaxed his clawed hands. "Now please leave."  
Kouga ignored Inuyasha. "I am Kouga, and you are Kagome?"  
Kagome nodded.  
"Wow."  
"Huh?"  
"Wow."  
Inuyasha couldn't take any more of Kouga. "STOP OGLING AND LEAVE!" he shouted, waving his arms up and down frantically as jealousy started to boil.  
Kouga grinned at Inuyasha but left silently. When he was off into the distance, he whispered so only Inuyasha would hear. "I'll be back."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ok..another one done! lol. Let's see. Two chapters for the next...three days..... We may be up to chapter 15 by Saturday. 


	7. Preparing to Learn: Miroku and Sango

. . . . . . Ok, I am fed up with ff.net eating my spacing..........*growls*. . . . . . . ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ . . . . . . . One year later after they had seen Kouga last, Kaede approached the hut, with one thing in mind-Kagome's education. She walked into the hut with a kind expression on her face. "Inuyasha?" she called out. . . "Hai?" Inuyasha said. Kaede looked and he was fixing the old shelf.. . . . "May I talk to you?" she asked and he nodded. "Kagome is now six, right?" she asked, looking between Inuyasha and Kagome. They both nodded. "Then she needs to be taught some things." . . . "I can teach her everything she needs to know." Inuyasha said, crossing his arms. . . "Well, can you read?" he shook his head. "Can you write?" he shook his head. "Then you can't teach her those things, can you?" He shook his head. . . . "Then I would like to teach her." Kagome's smile widened and she glanced at Inuyasha, hoping he'd agree. . . "Feh...." . . . Kagome moved away from the table, her smile now a frown. Inuyasha walked over to her. "Kagome, what's wrong?" . . . "I want Kaede-sama to teach. I want to read!" . . . Inuyasha sighed. "Fine."  
  
. "Yay!" Kagome hugged Inuyasha tightly, and his eyes widened. . . "Feh...." . . . Kagome ran up to Kaede. "Can you teach Inuyasha to read and write?" Inuyasha's eyes grew even wider. . . . "Hai I can." Kaede said, smiling down at the girl. . . . Inuyasha waved his arms in protest. "Who said I wanted to?!" . . . "Please?" Kagome asked, looking at him with pleading eyes. . .  
  
He only looked at her for a second, and couldn't take such an innocent yet forlorn look. "Alright! Alright! I'll learn to read!" . . . . Kagome's smile was now growing briliantly, but was pulled back to reality. . . "Kagome?" asked Kaede. . . ."Hai?"  
  
. . ."We will start tomarrow morning.." she turned to look at Inuyasha, "Bring her to my shop at sunrise before the shop is open." She then got up from her chair, smiled at Inuyasha's scowling face, and left. . . . . "Kagome....." he sighed. . . ."Hai Inuyasha?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. . . ."....never mind. Come on, let's eat." he said, picking her up and toting her to the table. . . . . ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/ . . . The next morning came faster than they had expected. Inuyasha hadn't been able to sleep, but he didn't need to sleep anyways, so it didn't matter. He woke Kagome up, she dressed quickly, in excitement of a new adventure, they ate breakfast and left. . . . "Inu??" Kagome asked, walking along side him, with her tiny hand in his. . . "Hai?" . . "Arigatou." . . "For what?" . . "For letting Kaede-sama teach." . . "Oh." . . They walked the rest of the way in sheer silence-not even the birds were chirping. . . ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ . . .They entered the shop just before sunrise. . . "Just on time!" Kaede smiled and moved her arms in a motion to show four other children. . . Inuyasha sighed as he looked at the two. . . "This is Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kohako." . . . ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ . . . "What do you think? Think I should have introduced them in some other way? Let me know! Also, I cannot believe my story went from just at SEVENTY reviews to ONE HUNDRED AND FOUR!!!!!!!! @)@ That's why you get this extra chapter......lol. And besides, I felt like writing. . . . Ok, to answer: . . .Inuyasha-loves-Kagome: .............Question though: Does Kouga want Kagome as a bride, or is this like a Jungle Book type thing where he wants to kill the human? Or will that be what Naraku wants? Maybe he's the one who killed her parent's and now he wants to kill her to finish the family off. Well, I guess as I read I'll learn what Naraku and Kouga both want (although Naraku hasn't appeared but I'm guessing that when he does, that will be his purpose in the fanfic).... . Laura: Why in the world would Kouga want Kagome? Does he think she smells good-like candy or something? --; Nevermind. Gotta fly, bye. . . Answer: Kouga loves Kagome's sweet scent, and thinks his wolves would love her as a meal, and when he sees her, he feels like he will one day fall in love with her, and she will feel the same. He's now attracted to her-to her scent and aura, and no longer looks at her as a meal, but as a future mate. . . . MysticalWoodElf: Great story! Who wouldn't review this!? It's such a differen't idea! I'm sad to say I've only found this today, hey, that rhymed! Well, this story is going on my favorites list! . Answer: Some people don't like to review, that's why I'm so stunned. . .Arsenal: Just out of curiosity how old is Inu in this? . Answer: He stars off about seven, and in this chapter, he's about 13 in Hanyou years (So he still looks VERY young!) . . Ziana: @.@ how old is Kagome in this chapter?? . . Asnwer: She was five in chapter 9. . .Moonlight Reviewer: ~eyes flare~ chapter 15 by saturday ~twitch~ can i wait that long? ...NO :P chapter 15 by tommorow or i shall throw honey and bread in your hair ~laughs maniaclly~ bwahahahahahahha...haha., . .Answer: It won't be Saturday now...It will be next Monday.... . "Dodges honey and bread." Just kidding. It will probably be out a daay earler...Or possibly even Tomarrow night. Just please don't throw honey and bread at me. My hair is super thick and it will be hard to get out! . .  
  
. Litwolf689: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR UPDATING! I just started getting into Inuyasha and I was wondering if you could tell me who the following people are because you said you might put them in your story: Naraku, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Kohaku... you dont have to but it would help me a lot... please? THANKS AGAIN . . Answer: Naraku is a human who desires to become demon by taking possession of the rest of the shards that are not already in his body, and he is also after Inuyasha. . Sango is a demon exterminator who 's village and family is destroyed because of Naraku, and she seeks to take revenge. She is Kohaku's Older sister. . Miroku is a very hentai lecherous monk who has a hole in his hand, caused by Naraku, and it won't be healed unless Naraku is killed or he has a son to pass it down to. He LOVES trying to catch the girls in off-cornered positions to ask them to bear his child, or he will play their sympathy to get there attention elsewhere, and he will attemp to grope them, usually ending up with him getting hurt-badly. He does this to Kagome and Sango too, but Inuyasha protects Kagome, and Sango protects herself by her boomerang.  
  
Kirara is a fire cat youkai, who can transform into a much larger version of herself, just a little less friendly towards others. She is Sango's companion and her friend. . Kohaku is Sango's brother who was killed, but a fragment of the Shikon no tama kept him alive. He is now controlled by Naraku, and is eventually killed. Sango has trouble admitting his death and almost lost the Tetsuiaga because of it.  
  
. . Ok, I hope that answers everyone's questions. Ja ne for now!  
  
. . 


	8. A Stunned Hanyou and Beginner's Reading

Author's Note: Ok...I got so many reviews yesterday I feel like if I hear 'You'be got mail' one more time, I'm going to SCREAM.............no, but really, I did get ALOT of reviews! Thank you everyone! . ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ . . . Sango smiled. She was about eight, with thick black hair that went to her lower back. She had on a dark blue dress that went to her knees. It was formal, yet not so formal that she couldn't play in it. , , Miroku was about nine, and he grinned wildly at Kagome, getting a growl from Inuyasha. Miroku turned his attention from Kagome to Inuyasha and smiled. Miroku wore a black robe and he had a tiny rat's tail, barely even long enough to pull back. . . "Hi! My name's Kagome." She said to Sango, who smiled and accepted the extended hand. . . "Hi, I'm Miroku." he said, smiling at Inuyasha still, "And that's Shippo." . . "Feh...." . . . "Inuyasha, 'try' to be nice." Kaede said. . . "Kagome, this is my brother, Kohaku." she said, pushing forward a shy boy about four. He was d ressed in a sandy beige color, and was smiling very shyly. . . "Hi Kohaku, nice to meet you." Kagome smiled. . . Kohaku returned the smile, but said nothing, just simply smiled and nodded. . . "This is Inuyasha." Kagome smiled, pointing towards Inuyasha who had his arms crossed. . . "Feh.." . . Sango giggled. "Is he 'always' that grumpy?" she whispered to Kagome who nodded. . . "Ok, now that everyone knows eachother, are you ready to learn to read?" . . They all nodded, all except Inuyasha. . . "Feh....." He was sistting in the corner with his arms crossed. . . Kagome shot him a sad look, and he straightened up. . . Kaede pulled out several old papers, and handed one to each. . . "What do we do with these?" Inuyasha asked. . . "She's going to teach you to read it." Miroku whispered, "So just hang on to it." . . "Feh....." . . "Ok, Sango, since you, Miroku, Shippo, and Kohaku already know some, why don't you read to yourselves while I help Inuyasha and Kagome?" . . They all nodded, and Kaede walked up between Inuyasha and Kagome, and sat down. . . "Ok...Kagome, may I see your paper?" Kagome nodded and handed Kaede the paper. "Now then, you see this letter?" she asked glancing at Kagome who nodded once more, "This letter sounds like .....the 'a' in apple, the next letter is an 'n', now what does the word say?" . . "An?" . . "Very good, now the next letter is an 'i', which................." . . Inuyasha just about fell asleep listening to this, but instead, he let his mind his wonder. 'Kagome's been with me since......I can remember....I've raised her, and I've loved her, but now.........I feel....different.........." he thought with a blank expression on his face. 'Wonder what this feeling is? All I know is I don't like it. It's causing me to think too much.' . . Then something brought him back to reality. . .. "Inuyasha?!" Miroku shouted, and out of reflexes, Inuyasha jumped and smacked Miroku. . . "OW!" . . "Miroku, Inuyasha didn't mean to...." Kagome tried to comfort as she walked up to Miroku to examine the bump. Miroku, (as he did in the actual series), tried to take advantage of this and hug her. "EEP!" Kagome shouted when her and Miroku were almost nose to nose. . . Inuyasha growled. "Let go of her!" . . Sango and Kohaku laughed to themselves watching this hilarious sight. . . In fear, Miroku let go, and Kagome ran behind Inuyasha, who smiled inwardly. . . Kaede sighed. "Well, that's all for today then..." . . They all ran out of the hut, and Kagome stopped to say thank you to Kaede, and they were off home, but Sango called from behind. "Hey, Kagome!?" . . Kagome turned around. "Hai?" . . "Wanna come over and play later?!" . . Kagome looked at Inuyasha, her eyes filled with hope. . . "Feh....if that's what you want to do, but I'm going with you." . . Kagome squealed and hugged him. "Arigatou!" She then turned back to Sango, "Hai!" . . "Ok, come on then!" . . Inuyasha quickly picked Kagome up and ran after Sango and the rest of the group. . . Kagome just lay somewhat stunned while Inuyasha lept after Sango, but a smile slowly began to form on her face. . . . ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ . . Next chapter is where the prayer beads come in.....and no, they WON'T BE on Inuyasha, or Kouga for that matter, so just think about it.....very very carefully.... and if someone DOES guess it right,....hmm....I'll post one extra chapter TODAY, or TOMARROW! . . ^-^ So that means, if I do three chapters today, it means one extra, and if I planned on doing four chapters today, it means it will be FIVE..... ^-^ And what I had planned on doing was posting three both days, so you pick the day you want it on. ^-^ 


	9. AN

Author's Note: Oi....It may be awile before I can update....My Grandmother was in a car accident, and she has three broken ribs, both legs are broke, and one broke ankle.  
I don't know when I will get to update, but I will try to make it soon. I'm juts trying to clam down a bit, I mean, I can barely concentrate on typing rightnow. 


	10. Playing Games

Ok, my grandmother is in surgery and we won't be going to see her until tomarrow. . . ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ . . . They arrived at a rather large hut right on the outside of the village, and Inuyasha sat Kagome on her feet when he saw the others stop. . . "This is it." Sango smiled. . . . Kagome awed at the large hut. To her, it was more like a palace. . . . "Wow...." . . . "Wanna go inside?" Kagome nodded. . . The six of them went inside laughing, one behind the other. . . . "Papa!" Sango called. . . . "Hai?" . . . "Can my friends and I play?" . . . Her father looked at her friends and smiled. "Hai, you may." . . . "Arigatou papa!" Sango said, and ran into the toy corner to grab a ball. . . . Then the five of them ran outside, Inuyasha lagging behind. . . . "Come on Inuyasha!" Kagome said, running back and tugging on his arm. . . . "Feh......I'm comin'." . . . ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ . . . Outside, Sango tossed the ball to Kohaku, who looked around trying to figure out who to toss it to. "Kohaku, throw it to Shippo!" Sango smiled, and Kohaku did as she said. . . . Shippo tossed the ball to Miroku, who winked and tossed it to Kagome, in turn, passing it to Inuyasha. . . . The game went on until the sun was beginning to set. "Kagome, come on." Inuyasha said, "We've got to get home before dark." . . . "Hai!" Kagome said, and handed the ball to Kohaku. "Ja ne!" . .  
  
"Bye Kagome! See you at Kaede's tomarrow!" Sango said as they waved at eachother. . . . ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ . . . . .Ok, this chapter wasn't like I thought it would be, but I'll make up for it by introducing the prayer beads TOMARROW! Also, I will post not four, but FIVE chapters IF I CAN tomarrow...depending if we go see my grandmother...... :( . . . I had a couple of people say Sesshoumaru would probably wear the prayer beads...they're right. Miroku couldn't take the power of the 'Sit', and Shippo, well...he's sometimes annoying, but he doesn't deserve it. Sesshoumaru on the other hand is always trying to kill Inuyasha, but Kouga,well, he just wants Kagome, and do you think she'd do something like that for his reason? . . 


	11. Brother Meets Brother

The next day came quickly, and Inuyasha awoke to an unpleasent scent.  
"Sesshoumaru is close....." He quickly got out of his hand-crafted bed and walked outside, and just like he thought, there stood Sesshoumaru.  
"Why, my weak hanyou brother, how unpleasent to see you again."  
"Likewise."  
"Why don't you invite me in?"  
"You're not welcome in my house.  
. "I am offended by that, after all, we did have the same father, so we are brothers." Sesshoumaru said, posing in a fighting stance.  
"It doesn't matter. You've never looked at me as a brother before, why now?"  
"Heh..." Sesshoumaru was ready to strike, "You never were one to fall for such." Sesshoumaru then lunged at Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha smirked. "Your right." he said, docking his brother's blows.  
In the midst of the commotion, Kagome woke up She quickly went outside, and saw Sesshoumaru on top of Inuyasha, with a blast of blue electricity shooting through Inuyasha from Sesshoumaru.  
"What's going on?!"  
"I see you keep the human wench as company?"  
Inuyasha ignored that remark. "Kagome, run!" Inuyasha commanded.  
"NO!"  
"Kagome, listen! Go where you know it's safe!" Inuyasha didn't say where exactly, because he didn't want Sesshoumaru following her.  
"Inuyasha, please!" Kagome began to cry.  
"AAAH.....KAGOME GO!" Inuyasha screamed as Sesshoumaru had him once again  
Kagome's tears blinded her vision as she made her way to where Inuyasha ment, but when she got there, no one was there.  
"It must be closed.." Then an idea struck her. 'Maybe Lady Kikyou can help!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kagome arrived at the shrine out of breath. "Lady Kikyou!" she yelled.  
"What is it my child!?" Kilyou asked quickly running up to her. "Are you hurt?"  
"No, but Inuyasha...." she panted, "Someone's attacking him!"  
"Who is it?"  
"I think it's someone from his family, they look kinda the same." she began to cry harder.  
"Hmm...I think I have just the thing. Come show me where they are." Kagome nodded and ran on ahead.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"This is it!" Kagomee said.  
.Kikyou looked and saw the two. Inuyasha was covered in filth and his own blood, and Kagome ran up to him, but knocked down by a blaze of the blue electricity.  
"INUYASHA!"  
Kikyou stepped in front of Kagome, and pulled something out of her pocket. 'This should help.' she thought, as something shot out from between her fingers and towards Sesshoumaru.  
"What the-?!" Sesshoumaru was cut off when a blinding light encircled him, and it faded as quickly as it came.  
"Kagome!" Kikyou called, "Choose a subduing word!?  
"HUH?!"  
"Pick a word to stop him from hurting Inuyasha, fast!"  
"You're too late!" Sesshoumaru said, lunging at Inuyasha once more.  
Inuyasha was ingured badly, and was having trouble staying conscious. "Oh...no....you..don't!" Inuyasha started to dodge, but fell.  
"NOW KAGOME!"  
"SIT!" Kagome shouted, and right mid lunge, Sesshoumaru fell visage first into the ground, muttering curses under his breath, and was paralyzed long enough for Kagome to help Inuyasha up and into the hut.  
"I advise you to stay away from here, unless you like the taste of dirt!" Kagome said before walking into the hut.  
Sesshoumaru then regained his ability to move, and tried to break the necklace, but was only shocked, and thrown into the ground once more...  
"Stupid wench...."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ok, Chapter one of five for today.....^-^ THanks to all those who understand and were considerate about yesterday. It will be late when I update, because we will be going to see her tonight, but I will still update. Promise! 


	12. Healing Wounds

Here's the second chapter of the five I promised. ^-^'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha called weakly. He head burn marks from the electricity, and cuts- many of them. The smaller ones were already healing, but there was a large gash in his left shoulder.  
"Inuyasha, rest!" Kagome said, as she began to rub some medicine Kaede had left for wounds.  
Inuyasha winced, and let out a growl of pain.  
"Gomen nasai, but Kikyou-sama said I had to do this." she said, almost in tears at the thought of causing Inuyasha pain.  
"..it's ok..." he said through clenched teeth. Kagome continued to rub the medicine on wis wounds. Even though he was a hanyou, and his wounds were already healing, this would help them heal even quicker.  
"Almost done." she said, applying the thick green liquid on his largest wound, and he winced once more..  
"All done." she said, setting the bowl aside and bandaging the wounds carefully. "It's a good thing you taught me this."  
Inuyasha nodded as she tied the last one, and he quickly slipped his shirt on. "He's still out there....."  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
"Hai."  
"Don't go out there, please! I don't want you hurt!"  
"I won't.." he sighed as he wiped away a trickling tear down her red face.  
"Promise?"  
"Hai, promise..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Short chappie, I know! Gomen! 


	13. Untitled : Please read the bottom AN!

~_~" so many broken promises of mine....I'm sure I've turned away quite a few readers, but I've been to the hospital most of the weekened......so I haven't been able to update....and then tomarrow my mom has to have some tests done......It may be scarce when I update, but I'll try to make the chapters long.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Inuyasha slept while Kagome sat on her bed, watching his movement carefully. "So Inu-sama has a brother?" she asked herself. "I hope he's gone............"  
"I'm not." he said from just outside the doorway.  
Kagome screamed, waking Inuyasha.  
"What's going on here?!" he asked, eyes flying open.  
"SIT!" Kagome cried, and Sesshoumaru fell to the ground.  
Inuyasha snickered. "That's one way to take care of a demon."  
"That wasn't funny!" Kagome cried, balling her tiny fists up. Her whole body was quivering from how scared she had gotten. Inuyasha glanced at her, and hugged her.  
"It's okay Kagome...He won't hurt you, but you might be able to hurt him now."  
".........." Sesshoumaru pried himself off the ground. "I hate this..this contraption!"  
Kagome and Inuyasha both snickered as he fell to the ground once more, from trying to break the necklace.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning, Sesshoumaru had 'finally' left, and Inuyasha descided to sleep late, to recover some of his strength and energy, but shortly after, he awoke to an enticing scent.  
"Kagome?" he asked, one eye half-way open.  
"Hai?"  
"What are you doing?"  
"Just getting back from Kaede's."  
Now both eyes were open, but he was a little too sore to sit up. "Nani?!"  
"I went to Kaede's for my lesson, and then Sango and I stopped by the bakery to bring some fresh berry bread for your breakfast."  
"Why did you go to Kaede's all by yourself? Didn't you think that Sesshoumaru, or the wolf could be out there?"  
"Hai, I did, but Sesshoumaru I can take care of by myself, and Kouga..." Kagome giggled, "I don't think he'd want to hurt me."  
Inuyasha let out a low growl.  
"Gomen nasai, Inu-sama, I won't do it again." She said, walking over to him and handing him a piece of the bread which was bathed in a sweet honey.  
Inuyasha started to reach for it, but winced in pain. His major wounds were not completely healed yet, so Kagome tore a piece of the bread off and fed it to him, and smiled at him as she tried to hold back a giggle. "Good?" he nodded.  
"Please don't go off somewhere like that without me, or without me knowing it."  
She nodded and fed him another piece. 'So he was scared for me?' she thought, 'I know he cares, but.......'  
"Arigatou....Kagome." he said, as she sat on her bed.  
"Just sleep." she smiled.  
"But....."  
"Sleep now, talk later!" she said forcefully, as her tiny body came to his side and kissed his nose.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ok, I tried to make this chapter longer......~_~ Didn't work. So the story will just be twice as long as I had planned.......  
I know your thinking, "Why'd she kiss his nose?" Remember, she's still young and innocent. I know it's hard to remember that when I'm using words like we'd use, but...I am not a six-year old, therefore, I can't think like one. She kissed his nose as a sign of her caring. Childredn usually do that to show their affection for someone older, like.......a little boy kissing his mother's friend's cheek when he's five.....lol..I'm not good with examples......sorry!  
Hey, I haven't been able to upload this on ff.net, it wouldn't let me!  
Anyways, I'm sort of ill with Cartoon network, and I want to start a petition to put either a regular schedule down, or put it back on saturday nights, so we can watch it. If you want to be a part of this, email me at JMoonMars@aol.com and title it C/N Petition. 


	14. He's Baack!

Once Inuyasha had woke up, he saw a friendly smile beside him. "You feelin' better?" He nodded slightly. "Good! We've got lessons to attend to!"  
"Grr....." 'She tricked me!' he thought. "Fine, let's go."  
Kagome shook her head. "Nope. You need to rinse the blood from your sore."  
"Feh..." he said, sitting up, "Fine. Wait here." Kagome nodded and he left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Why does she care so much about me?" he asked himself as he splashed the water. "Duh! Because I care for her! Because I raised her!......or........No, can't be."  
"I don't know why she likes you myself." a voice caught in the wind snorted. "She's so innocent and beautiful.......and you're just..........you!"  
"Sesshoumaru! I thought you had left!"  
"You can actually think?" he said, jumping down from the tree limb.  
"Hiamatta!"  
"No, I won't leave, not this time." he said, lashing out at Inuyasha.  
~~~~* Kagome *~~~~~  
"Inu's been gone for a good while. OUCH! That hurts!" she cried. She placed her hand over her right shoulder. "Hmm....better go check on'em!"  
~~~ - Inuyasha - ~~~  
Inuyasha placed his hand over his right shoulder, adding as much pressure as he could to stop the bleeding. This was the second time in less than a week his brother tried to kill him. This was geting ridicoulous!  
"Inu!" Kagome cried, running towards the spring.  
"Kagome, go back to the hut!"  
"No!" Kagome said, crossing her arms, then she saw Sesshoumaru, glaring at her. "Sit boy!"  
*Wham!*  
o.O "I HATE these wretched beads!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Until next time. Ja! 


	15. A new girl

Wow I'm on a role!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]  
"Sesshy!" called a a voice from the tree limb. It was a little girl no older than Kagome. "Sesshy, are you okay?!" she asked, but clung to the tree tightly.  
Kagome and Inuyasha stared at her. 'What would he hang around a little girl?' Inuyasha thought, then thought of his own situatilon. 'Oh....'  
Sesshoumaru pried himself off the ground. "I'm fine Rin."  
"Can I come down now?"  
He let a low growl pass, and lept to the tree, retrieved the girl, and lept back down.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry to interrupt, but I just looked up the word 'Demon', and it pulled up other ones to go with it, such as a demoness, and a female demon....LOL.....you guys want to know what yasha means? IT MEANS FEMALE DEMON!!! If you don't believe me, Email me @jmoonmars@aol.com and I'll send you the url!  
Ok, back to the story.....*snicker*.......poor Inuyasha........  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hi, I'm Rin!" she bowed.  
Kagome returned the gesture. "I'm Kagome."  
"Can we 'please' get back to reality here!?" Inuyasha shouted, causing all three of them to glare at him.  
"Kagome, why do you chose to even stay here.....?" Sesshoumaru said, shaking his head.  
"Yeah, why don't you come back with us! You'd have so much fun! Just me, you, and Sesshy!"  
Sesshoumaru lept back into the tree top and started banging his head against the tree.  
*cough* "S-sesshy!? " Inuyasha and Kagome laughed.  
Rin looked confused. "What's funny?"  
Kagome straightened up. "Nothing. But I can't leave Inu."  
"Why not?"  
"Because," she started to say. Now, Inuyasha's heart was pounding. Even though she was so young, and he looked so young, he hoped she still loved him. " I...I just can't leave him. We can still be miuchi.  
"Okay, miuchi!" Rin smiled happily.  
Kagome smiled, and walked to Inuyasha. 'Man, he's all aka again!' she thought. "C'mon Inuyasha, get cleaned up." she said, filling her cupped hands with water and pouring it over him.  
"Brr..." he shook the water off. "I can rinse myself."  
"Not with a hurt arm!"  
"Feh...yes I can."  
"No you can't!"  
"Yes I can!"  
"NO YOU CAN'T!"  
Sesshoumaru sweatdropped. "Come on Rin, I think we should leave." he picked the small girl up and lept through the trees.  
"Yes I can!"  
Kagome got an idea. "Yes you can!"  
"No I can't!"  
"Fine! Then I'll help.." she smiled. It worked.  
"Chikushou shoujo!" he said as he had icy water carefully poured over him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, Defs. of the words I used:  
miuchi: friends  
aka: bloody  
Chikushou: darn  
Shoujo/youjo: girl, little girl  
Ok, even though my grandmother isn't doing well at all, I'm still posting....sorry for taking so long though...  
To Eri, D.G, and Brat: I can't afford satelite. I don't work, my dad doesn't live at home nor pay child support, and my mom struggles to pay bills. Still think I should get satelite? No offense to you guys, especially Eri and Brat, but I just can't afford it, that's why I looked forward to watching it/taping it, and that's why I'm tired of them messing up. 


	16. A Few More Years

Wow.....third chapter in one day...first time in a long time...ne?  
Anyways, my appologies to D.g. and the crew.....I just let my anger get to me....^-^' "Sends them all a sorry card and a box of pocky".  
Once Kagome had finished rinsing the blood from Inuyasha's body, she bandaged his wound and started to walk out the door.  
"Where do you think you're goin'?"  
"To Kaede's."  
"Not without me."  
"But you're in no shape to move!"  
"Tough. I go with ya or ya stay here."  
She let out a low growl. "Fine, I'll stay here."  
At that moment, there was Sango's voice calling to her. "Kagome?"  
"In here Sango!"  
"Kagome why-kuwabara! What happened to Inuyasha!"  
"His brother hurt him."  
"Oh my....."  
"He'll be okay." Kagome smiled.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Hai."  
"Maybe Kaede will come here to give you your lesson."  
"Will you ask?" Kagome's eyes lit.  
"Hai. I'll go back right now."  
"Arigatou!"  
" Douitashimashite." Sango smiled, and left the little hut. "Be back in a few!"  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
A few minutes later, just as she said, Sango returned, but this time with Miroku and Kaede. The younger ones had been escorted home.  
"Youkoso!!" Kagome said..  
"Hi!" smiled Miroku, then he glanced over at Inuyasha, laying on the bed. "You Ok?"  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but answered. "Hai."  
"Good."  
"Feh......"  
"Kagome, you ready to begin your lesson?"  
"Hai!"  
Everyone sat along the floor, Kaede sat on Kagome's bed. "Now, read what this says Sango. "  
  
"Yoko benko shimashita.." (I think I spelt that right)  
"Huh?" those words were new to Kagome, although she knew the words themselves, she'd never heard them that way.  
"It means I've studied well." Sango smiled, "Like when we do our lessons, and practice reading other things."  
"Oh!" Kagome clapped. "I get it!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kaede and Miroku had left long ago, but Sango stayed behind. "EEsh......I need a bath!" Kagome said, looking at her aka clothes from where she had bathed Inuyasha.  
"Well, why not go to the hotspring?"  
"He doesn't want me going by myself." she said, pointing at the sleeping hanyou.  
"Oh...well, I'll go with ya!"  
"Ok!" Kagome smiled once again, "Just let me wake him up to tell him."  
"K!"  
"Inuyasha? Inuyasha?"  
"Go ahead. Be back in an hour." he mumbled, his eyes still closed.  
"Ok! Arigatou Inuyasha!"  
Sango thought he was asleep, so she was now standing there looking confused, until Kagome grabbed her.  
"C'mon! Let's go!" she said, dragging the older girl out the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\  
Once at the hotspring, both girls slowly submirged themselves in the warm water.  
"This feels good." said Kagome, resting against a rock.  
"Hai."  
"Sango?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Why are you always hanging around Miroku?"  
"It's the other way around." she said calmly.  
"Oh...."  
"When we get older, he said he wanted me to marry him, and give him a baby!"  
"NANI?!"  
"Yup." Sango laughed at Kagome's expression.  
"Well, are ya?!"  
Sango shook her head violently. "NO WAY! There's not enough pocky in the world to get me to marry him!"  
Kagome laughed. "Yeah, right! Miroku and Sango, sittin' in a tree, k-i-s- s-i-n-g!"  
"Kagome, what about you?"  
"Kagome shut her mouth. The tables had turned. She was only six, but who said six year olds don't think about the future? "Um......"  
"Why do you hang around Inuyasha all the time?"  
"That's easy! He's my friend! He cares for me!"  
"Well, do you like him?"  
"No way! We're just friends, he's like a brother!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Inuyasha was in the tree top, watching over Kagome, when he heard it.  
"No way! We're just friends, he's like a brother!"  
His heart sunk into his stomach. "A....brother........just a brother.. ?" he asked himself. 'Give it some time, she's young, I mean only about six! She doesn't know what 'like' or 'love' really is yet!' He thought about that for a little longer, then lept back towards the hut, holding his shoulder. "A few more years....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To be continued.  
Words I used:  
kuwabara : my god  
Douitashimashite: you're welcome  
Youkoso: Welcome!  
I'm creating a mailing list. If you want me to send you an email when I update (ANY STORY!), just post it when you review.  
  
Ja ne! 


	17. Kagome's First Lesson

Okie dokies....another chapter from the unpopular author, me! (Just kidding!)  
~~* Yesterday is past, and every second is the future *~~  
"Kagome?" came a stern, yet soft voice. "Time to wake up."  
Kagome groaned and pulled the blanket over her even tighter. "Just a few more minutes ......."  
"No, now. Lady Kikyou is waiting."  
Her eyes popped open. "O man! I gotta get ready!" she said, nearly leaping out of bed and towards her closet in another smaller room that had been added for her privacy.  
Inuyasha chuckled. "Just as she usually does."  
Kagome ran out of the room. "Ja ne Inu!"  
"Yeah right. I'm walking with you, just to make sure you get there safely."  
  
"But I can take care of myself."  
"So if that 'wolf' attacks you, you can fight him off?"  
  
Kagome bit her lip and stared down at her bare feet, and said nothing.  
"Thought so. Now c'mon, let's go." he said, taking her hand and pulling her down the path. They went past the baker's shop, past Kaede's shop they had never fully figured out what it sold, and then they arrived at the temple.  
"Lady Kagome, Lady Kikyou has been awaiting you."  
"Doomo arigatou." she said, and walked in.  
  
Inuyasha started to follow her, but was stopped. "Lady Kikyou asks that you wait for Lady Kagome out here."  
"Feh......" Inuyasha crossed his arms and lept to the top of the temple building.  
  
*(Inside)*  
"Konichiwa." Kikyou said smiling as Kagome bowed.  
  
"Konichiwa Lady Kikyou."  
  
"Since you are thirteen now....." she began, "You are ready to start training to become a miko."  
  
Kagome's face lit up.  
"Your studies and learnings will take you to the age of a woman. The age of 18. However, some have been known to finish earler than that. Some finish by the age of fifteen or sixteen, unfortunately that is rare."  
Kagome's face grew a little darker. She was still happy Kikyou was teaching her to be a miko, but.....five long years of training!.....but, wasn't it worth it?  
"Lady Kagome, are you alright?"  
"Hmm? Oh, gomen!" she said quickly as her face took a bright red tint.  
"Tis alright." she said before she continued. "During your training period, keep yourself morally clean. Do not defile it with lusts of the world, thus keeping yourself pure."  
Kagome nodded.  
"Alright. We are ready to begin training." Kikyou said, leading Kagome to a larger room. "Sit." Kagome sat down just as she was told. "Now, concentrate on your energy. The energy and power of your soul. Bring it up."  
Kagome looked at her confused, but then closed her eyes and concentrated. She searched her body until she had found what Kikyou ment. After a few more moments, she started to glow a pale green glow. It was as if a wind was blowing in the room, for her hair was waving around her visage. Her eyes snapped open to reveal a green glint in them.  
"Very good. Now focus it on producing a shield, one to ward off all minor demons."  
The glow grew brighter, and brighter. Lady Kikyou shielded her eyes from the glow as it flooded the room and the shield went out around her, and expelled away from her a good distance. It wasn't trying to get away from her, but it was trying to ward small demons from attacking her. The energy shield was rather powerful, however. So powerful that, Inuyasha, who was sitting on the roof, was knocked off, and landed on the grown with a rather loud *THUD!*  
Kagome snapped out of her trance and walked over to the only window in the room. "Inuyasha, what are you doing down there?" she asked.  
"What's it look like I'm doin?!" he snorted, prying his body off the ground.  
"Playing in the dirt." she giggled.  
"Feh..."  
"Lady Kagome, we must concentrate on your trainings."  
"Oh....." She walked back over to Kikyou and sat down.  
  
"Now, see if you can........"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lessons continued the rest of the morning, and most of the afternoon. By the time it was over, Kagome was extremely tired. Inuyasha saw this and picked her up in his arms.  
"Inu-"  
"You're tired." was all he said, and he lept off towards their little hut.  
"Arigatou." she smiled, and kissed his nose as she usually did, however, this time, they both blushed ever so lightly. Inuyasha tried to hide his by looking up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once inside, he laid her on the bed. "Rest now, and when you awake I'll have lunch ready."  
She smiled wearily and drifted off to sleep. Inuyasha took one last look at the sleeping shoujo, and went to hunt for their dinner with one thought dominating his mind. 'She's going to be mine.....'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you like it. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a funeral to go to, and now I have to take care of my mom....(She had surgery done).... But on the lighter side, *grins* TODAY WAS MY LAST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL!!! The only reason I have to go back is for chorus and a competition....*Grins even larger* That means more chapters for you guys!  
This story will be around 40 chapters in length...MAYBE..  
Somebody sent me emails saying that they loved my story and that I had a unique Idea. They asked me if I've ever heard of Shiro, supposedly Inuyasha's best friend.  
  
To answer the question, I have heard of Shiro, (or however you spell her name), but I've never seen her. And the url to the site where I found out what yasha ment? Oh it's.... I think...  
If you send me emails, I'll have to answer them in my chapters. My mouse died so I have to use the keyboard for everything.......and I do mean everything. So I can't reply to emails. Gomen.  
  
ALso, once I do get a mouse, I'll be doing a mailing list for my stories... If you want to be on it, post your email when you review.  
Silver Eyes Bright: In the last chapters, I think he was about seven...think is the key...If I'm wrong, I'll re-state it in the next chapter. SOrry, my memory sucks right now......^-^'''  
  
If you have any questions or comments, email me or review and I'll answer them in these chapters. I'll be posting another one very soon...  
  
I'm wondering if this story will get 200 reviews....If it does, I'll be shocked......my story, 'A Day in the Human World' has 223 I think....if this one does better than that....I'll prob. faint.....  
  
lol......anyways, til next time, Ja! 


	18. At the Hotsprings: The confession of a h...

The next day, Kagome woke up to the smell of savory meat being cooked. There was also the smell of honey cream, and fresh fruit. She slowly opened her eyes, expecting Inuyasha to be outside, but instead, he was hovering over her bed.  
"EEP!" she pulled the covers up over her head.  
"Kagome no baka......" he mumbled to himself. "Kagome, it's just me..."  
She slowly emerged from beneath the covers. "You're usually outside about now."  
"I know, but don't I usually wake you up for breakfast?" he rolled his eyes.  
"Sometimes."  
"Then don't be so suprised." he grumbled and pulled her outside.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After breakfast, Kagome and Inuyasha headed towards Kaede's hut to meet Sango and Miroku  
"Ready to go to the hotsprings?" Sango asked Kagome. Kagome nodded, and Sango turned to Miroku as she felt a hand slip closer to her.... "Don't even think about it." The hand sadly retreated to it's owner.  
~~Inuyasha and Miroku~~  
Miroku ducked under the warm water and a question came to his mind. "Inuyasha?" he asked, as he rested against a rather large rock.  
"Hai?"  
"Tell me. Do you, or do you not like Lady Kagome?" he said, holding back a smirk. He expected Inuyasha to get mad at him, but he got what he didn't expect. "Aare you -blushing?"  
Inuyasha answered with his usual 'feh' and dove beneath the water. He then came up. "Hai, I do like her, but more than likely not in the way you like Sango."  
*(Sango & Kagome's Side of the hotsprings)*  
"Hey, Kagome?"  
"Hmm?"  
"So what's it like?"  
Kagome stared confusedly at her friend. "What's what like?  
"Being a miko-in-taining."  
"It's cool...but it's ardeous work."  
"Huh?  
"It's hard work."  
"Oh...."  
"Yeah, and I just started yesterday, so...."  
"What did you do yesterday?"  
"Well, Lady Kikyou gave me a speech on how I was to keep my body pure for the years I was in training and...."  
"Pure? Pure from what?"  
Kagome shrugged. "Dunno, but whatever it is, I have to keep my body pure from it until I'm of 'womanly age' or until my training is finished."  
Sango stared at Kagome and then they both burt into giggles.  
~~Back with the hanyou and houshi~~  
Now it was Miroku's turn to blush.  
"Nnani? You think I like Sango?"  
"Hai, and you do."  
"No I-"  
"Don't deny it. I can smell your fear, from where you're scared I'll tell. And I can smell if you are lying."  
"Darn hanyou senses." he grumbled and got a smirk from Inuyasha.  
"Feh....maybe if you stop groping her, and be nicer to her, she'll start to like you."  
"Huh?"  
"Don't grope! Even though you are a lech, and it's hard for you, she doesn't like it."  
"Oh...."  
"Feh....."  
*(The other side)*  
"So what have you and Miroku been up to lately?"  
"I'm learning my father's business now."  
"Really? What does he do? When did you start learning it?"  
Sango laughed. "Hai. He's a youkai exterminator. I started last week." She sank lower into the water. "And Miroku said he saw you yesterday."  
"Where?"  
"At the temple."  
"Huh?"  
"He's a monk-in-training."  
"Oh.....that's nice."  
"He said shortly after you got there, a green force came from the room you and Lady Kikyou were in. What happened?"  
Kagome told about it all, then Sango's mouth dropped open some. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked.  
"That's a sign of a miko who's been training for quite some time."  
"Really?"  
"Hai."  
"Wow."  
"Hai."  
They were silent for a few moments, until Sango decided to break it. "He didn't say anything about Inuyasha being there."  
"He was on the roof, I think."  
"Oh."  
"Yep."  
"Wow..so you're going to be a miko..."  
"Yep, and you're going to be a youkai exterminator."  
Sango nodded and then giggled. "So the four of us will someday be a hanyou doing whatever he pleases, a youkai exterminator, a miko, and monk? What a combination!"  
Kagome giggled. "Well, you definately have the hanyou doing whatever  
  
he pleases right." Then she seemed to drift off into space. 'He was kawaii this morning, even though he was irritated with me...'  
"Kagome?" Sango called, snapping her fingers in front of Kagome's face in an attempt to get her attention.  
"Huh? Oh, gomen Sango." "It's okay. I think we're pruned enough, what do you think?"  
Kagome nodded and the two dressed and left the hotsprings giggling and chatting as they usually did.  
~~The other two~~  
"I think the girls are ready." Inuyasha stated matter-of-factly.  
"I'm sure they're still soaking in the hotspring...." Miroku said, getting his famous grin on his face.  
"Wipe that grin off and get dressed, otherwise...."  
"Gotcha..."  
The two quickly dressed, and finished just in time. "Ready for lunch?" Kagome asked and the guys nodded.  
"Let's go back to our hut for lunch." Inuyasha suggested to Kagome.  
"Do we have enough food for Miroku and Sango?"  
"I think so. If not, I can get more."  
Kagome nodded and they all walked towards the small little hut that had been saved from being torn down.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ok....end of another chapter...It's 12:09a.m., and my mom JUST went to sleep and JUST got off the phone....eesh it's irritating.......... anyways, I wanted to post this right quick before I go to clean my room....^-^'  
  
Ja ne! 


	19. Lunch and a Favorite Game in the Meadows...

^-^ Thanks everyone for your reviews! I've reached over 180!!! ^-^ Yes, I know, I'm a baka, but a happy baka. Anyways, I won't be able to post any chapters Wednesday evening through probably late Friday night. I have a competition out of town I've got to go to, so to make up for that, I am going to 'try' to have up to chapter 30 done by Wednesday. I'll probably feel rather tired and upset when I come home (We never win...lol), and maybe when I read my emails/reviews I received, I'm sure I'll be on the writing-track once more...(See, I know it from past experiences....lol). Then I should have up to chapter 40 done by the week after. So about three more weeks of this story, and it will be finished.....I have 'thought' about a sequal when I'm done, but....not sure.....I don't know what I'd write about....unless.....hehe....maybe I will do a sequal......^-^  
Anyways....*Pries her mouth closed* On with the story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kagome and Inuyasha, along with Miroku and Sango sat down to a lunch of some type of cooked bird, they dare not ask what, some warm bread that was retrieved from the baker along with some honey, fruits and milk.  
"Mm...." Sango said, breaking the silence, "This is very good."  
Inuyasha smirked. "Of course it is! I cooked it!"  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "And what about all those times you've burnt it? Huh?"  
Inuyasha bit his lip as the others tried to hold back a laugh. "Well, I haven't done that in a while."  
Kagome giggled. "Let's just eat, and then go to the meadow, okay?"  
Sango agreed. Miroku and Inuyasha groaned. "There's nothing to do out there!" they said.  
"Yes there is." Kagome smiled.  
"Like what?" Inuyasha asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Like you'll have to wait and see."  
"Feh......"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After they had finished eating, they left for the meadow. Kagome walked along with Sango, and Miroku walked with Inuyasha. "Are we there yet?" Miroku groaned.  
"Nope."  
"Ah man!"  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Shut up. Even the girls are taking the walk better than you." he grumbled.  
Miroku heard the insult and slowed down to where he was walking along side Sango and Kagome. "Hello ladies...." he said with a mischevious grin crossing his face.  
"Don't think about it." Sango warned, giving him a glare.  
Miroku then sped back up. "Hmph. Like I was going to do anything anyways."  
Inuyasha shook his head. "Stupid lech."  
Kagome sped up and walked shortly behind Inuyasha. "Hey," she said, tapping him on the shoulder. He looked back, never stopping. "We should be nearing it."  
"Duh....Ya think?!"  
"Why are you being so coarse with me?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.  
"Gomen Kagome. I don't mean to be. I just don't see the purpose of going to the meadows. There is really nothing to do."  
"^-^ I've got a plan." Kagome smiled. "We won't be board."  
"Feh...."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I could be REALlY mean and leave it off there, but I'm not THAT cruel! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'I wonder what she has planned?' Inuyasha thought as he watched Kagome run ahead.  
"Perfect!" she smiled. She climbed on the high-roots of a tree and looked around.  
"Kagome-sama?"  
"Hai Sango?"  
"What are you doing?"  
"Seeing if we could play tag."  
"Tag?" they said unanimously. They exchanged grins and ran to her.  
"So that was your plan all along?" Miroku asked.  
Kagome nodded. "And the area's perfect." she smiled.  
"Hmph. Maybe we won't be bored after all." Inuyasha admitted.  
"You won't!" Kagome said, leaping down from the tree, and falling into Inuyasha's arms. "Arigatou Inuyasha."  
He carefully placed her down. "The tree is a free zone. If you make it back there, you can't be tagged. If someone does try to tag you while your in the free zone, they get out until another person is tagged."  
"Ok." Miroku said and the other two nodded.  
"Inuyasha?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Tag!" Kagome said, tapping his nose and running off.  
"Grr...." Inuyasha bound after them, trying to descide which one to tag first. "Aha.." he said, sniffing the air, "Miroku's the closest." He quietly lept up to Miroku, who was hiding in the branches of a sapling. Miroku still heard nothing until Inuyasha snickered. He turned around just in time to see Inuyasha. "Tag, you're it." And then Inuyasha lept from the tree.  
"Hey! That's not fair!" Miroku whined.  
"Ah shut up and play!" he heard Inuyasha shout as he lept to find a hiding place.  
Miroku jumped down from the tree. 'Hmm....' he thought, 'Who to find first......' He looked around the area and heard some giggling. "Hehe...I'll take whoever is giggling." he said quietly. He slowly crept up to the bush and moved some of it's leaves back. "Aha! I got y-Hey, you're not Kagome or Sango!"  
The little girl looked at him in fear. "Rin?" called a familiar voice. The little girl looked up at the figure that was leaping down from the tree. "I told you not to move." he said warily.  
"I'm sorry!" she said, hugging the figure tightly. "I won't do it again."  
"Good." the figure turned to see Inuyasha standing behind Miroku. "Ah, brother, I see you were 'playing' a little game?"  
Inuyasha growled but nodded.  
"Be more careful. It could have been a youkai in the bush and eaten you." he said, looking at Miroku, then looking towards Kagome and Sango.  
"Fine. We will be, Sesshoumaru."  
"Then good-bye." he said, grabbing Rin and dissappearing.  
Miroku turned to Inuyasha. "I didn't know you had a brother."  
"Unfortunately, I do."  
"Tag!" Miroku said and bound off before Inuyasha realized what happened. He was tricked! Miroku got him sidetracked to tag him......grr...  
"I'll get you lech!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, what did you think? Oh, check out some awesome stories: Chosing a Partner, The Bridepens, My Mate, She thinks my ears are fuzzy, The Beginning or the End?, All that time allows, Transformations, and Human Compensation. Those are just A FEW of my favorites however. Human Compensation is the newest, and so far, it's pretty good. You should check it out!  
  
As usuall, I'm going to be running the mailing list about the beginning of next week, so if you want to be on it, leave me your email.  
  
If you like some other stories of mine, I'm going to be updating quite a few these next weeks.  
  
Love, Life, and Horror? That doesn't sound right!  
Sesshoumaru's Sour Grapes  
Something to tell, Something to Say  
A New Beginning of Another Day  
Child's Play  
Kit Love  
A Valentine's Wish come true (The sequal)  
And probably a few more. If there is one particular story that you want updated that's NOT on that list, then email me, telling me the name of the story and I'll check it out. ^-^ 


	20. The Smell of Kagome's Blood

Ok.....too much crap is going on.....*Starts to pull hair*...... I'm trying to take haven in my thoughts with this story......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day, Inuyasha walked Kagome to the temple as he usually did, for her lesson. Kagome slowed down suddenly, about halfway to the temple. "Inuyasha?" she called. Inuyasha could hear the pain in her voice.  
"Hmm?" he asked, slightly turning to her.  
"I..don't feel so good."  
Inuyasha sniffed the air, and smelt blood mixed with other things. He had smelt this on an occasion or two before, but he didn't know what it ment, and it never happened to Kagome before. He quickly grasped Kagome, causing her to eep in shock. He lept off towards Kaede's shop.  
"Kaede!" he called out, running around the curve. "Kaede-sama!"  
"Inuyasha, calm down!" Kaede called out, walking out the door of her shop. "What is wrong?"  
"It's Kagome."  
Kaede rolled her eyes. "That's telling me alot."  
"I smell her blood, and she's complaining about not feeling well." Inuyasha said as they walked into the store.  
Kaede got a knowing look in her eyes. "Where does it hurt, child?" she asked.  
"My stomach......" she said, wincing.  
"Ah....I see." She smiled, "Why don't you come with me?" she said, taking Kagome by the hand and leading her to a back room. Inuyasha started to follow. "No Inuyasha, wait here."  
"B-but-"  
Kaede shook her head, "Give her privacy, Inuyasha. Besides, it may not be something you want to know."  
"If it's concerning Kagome, then I need to know."  
"Inuyasha, please, just wait out here."  
"Feh...."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kaede led Kagome to the back room, where there was a table, three chairs, a sofa, a shelf with foods and medicines, and another door which apperently led to a wash room.  
"Kagome, lie down on the couch." Kaede said, trying to make Kagome comfortable. Kaede brushed her grey hair back into a pony tail so it wouldn't be a nuissance while she was examining Kagome. She slowly smiled. "Snow me where it hurts.'  
Kagome rubbed an area above her stomach. "There."  
"Mm-humm..." Kaede said, "I think I know what's wrong."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kaede and Kagome walked out of the back room. Kagome smiled slightly, but she still smelt of pain and the mixture of scents. Kaede smiled at Inuyasha. "She'll be fine."  
'Speak for yourself.' Kagome thought, "Inuyasha, can we go?"  
Inuyasha and Kagome bothed thanked Kaede and walked out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Home?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shook her head. "But you're sick."  
"No, I'm not." Kagome said.  
"Then......" Inuyasha started to ask.  
"Don't worry about it." she said, blushing.  
Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome. "I do worry about it."  
Kagome sped up walking towards the temple. "It's just something all girls around my age go through."  
Inuyasha mouthed an 'oh', "How long does it last?"  
"An eternity..." Kagome mumbled.  
"Nani?!"  
"Oh, nothing!" she waved, "It lasts for about a week each time."  
"Oh..."  
"Now can I go to my miko-lesson?" she asked, stepping on the first step of the temple.  
"Feh....." Inuyasha lept to the top of the roof.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I know it's short....but the next time I update, she'll be...either fourteen or fifteen, and that chapter may be....kind of sad... There'll be a spoiler hint at the bottom IF you want to know.  
^^ 192 reviews, WOoHoO! I hope I make it to 200 with this chapter..but even if I don't, I know I have some of the best readers there are. *Hands everyone a box of the new almond crush coffee pocky* ^-^  
Oh, have you ever read 'The Child Called 'It'' or 'Laura's Heart'? Well, I wrote a story inspired by 'The Child called 'It'', it's called "Broken Spirits". Kagome's mother used to be a kind-hearted woman, until something changed her. Now she's cruel to Kagome, but what happens when Inuyasha follows Kagome back to the house?  
The second story, 'Laura's Heart', I haven't read, but I now intend to. A new story I ran accross, entitled "Kagome's Heart". It's about Kagome, who has a heart disease, and is gradually dying. One one venture to the hospital, her bed is moved to see the river through the window, but she wakes up when it's being moved, "I didn't mean to wake you, Sleeping Beauty" the golden-eyed man said.  
  
Kagome's Heart is a MUST READ, along with all the ones (and more!), that I posted last time.  
Ok, the spoiler hint...just as I promised. I even gave a very minor clue in this chapter. Kaede is old, very old in fact. That's all I'll say for now.....oh, ok.....here's one sentence from the next chapter.  
Inuyasha wiped the salty tears away from Kagome's delicate visage as she clentched onto his haori tightly, repeating the same words over and over. "I can't believe it, ..................."  
There's more to her quote, but it would spoil it....even more.  
  
Ja ne for now. 


	21. Some Place Wonderful

Ok, another chapter. I have three things to say. 1. I won't be posting any more today more than likely, but I'll try to make up for it tomarrow. 2. I wrote my first song fic, it's based on Gackt's song, 'Kimi ga Oikaketa Yume', and Inuyasha. It takes place during their final battle with Naraku. I usually don't like my fics, (Even though I enjoy writing them alot) *I display too much self critisism*, but I liked this one. I REALLY liked this one..... 3. If my stories are confusing, or too short, ff.net eats my spacing. I ment for them to be longer. With that said, on with the story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked to Kaede's shop before the sun was barely in the sky, just as they usually did, but this time, Inuyasha's hearing picked up a lot of commotion going on just ahead.  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
"Shh...I'm trying to listen." he said, placing a finger to her lips. She nodded.  
".........she died last night?......"  
"...........hai. Of old age more than likely."  
"............She lived a long, good life."  
"Someone in the village died." he said. He already knew who it was, but didn't want to upset Kagome.  
Just then, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kohaku came running up. "Kagome! Kagome! Kaede's dead!"  
'She had to open her big mouth.' Inuyasha thought.  
"Nani?!" Kagome's eyes grew wide, filling with fear and sorrow. Tears began to form in her beautiful chocolate eyes.  
'Please don't cry....please don't cry...' Inuyasha repeated over and over in his mind. She allowed a couple of tears to fall, then she lost it. 'Oh crap, she's crying.' He slowly pulled her in his arms, and she grasped his haori, crying on his chest ever so softly. "Kagome, it's alright." he said, trying to be as comforting as possible, "She probably died of old age."  
Kagome looked up at him, tears drying on her face, new ones forming and falling. He used his sleeve to wipe away the tears. "I.*sniff* want to go see her. *Sniff*"  
Inuyasha nodded and picked her up gently, "We'll meet you there." he told Sango and the others, and he lept off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once at Kaede's shop, they were greeted by the man and woman who had given Inuyasha the blankets so many years ago. "Inuyasha, after so many years, it is nice to see you again." greeted the woman and her husband nodded.  
"Hai, I just wish they were under better situations."  
"I agree." said the man, holding his wife close to him.  
Kagome looked between the three faces. She had never seen these people before, yet Inuyasha knew them. "How did Kaede die?" he asked.  
The man shook his head. "No one knows. She was seen going into her shop as usual, but......"  
"....but it never opened." his wife finished.  
"We think it is because of her old age." the man said.  
"How old...was she?" Kagome spoke up.  
"No one knows exactly. The monks and priests of the temple remember her, baby sitting them when they were born and shortly after, and they themselves are over seventy years."  
Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged glances. 'Now that's old for a human.' Inuyasha thought to himself. He dare not say that comment out loud.  
"Well, we must go now. Don't let it be so long before we see eachother again." called the woman as she waved.  
"And bring your lovely girl friend with you as well!" called the man. Kagome and Inuyasha both blushed furiously.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As the day wore on, all but Inuyasha grew weary. Kagome and Inuyasha said good-bye to Sango and the others, and headed back to the hut. After that, Inuyasha would head to the stream to bathe. He had been asked to dig the grave for Kaede.  
Once he returned, he found Kagome exactly where he had set her-on her bed, sobbing quietly. He walked over to her, and hugged her gently. Inuyasha wiped the salty tears away from Kagome's delicate visage as she clentched onto his haori tightly, repeating the same words over and over, "I can't believe it..I just can't believe it. Kaede's...gone." Her tears ran down her visage that much harder.  
"Kagome, please...she is probably in a wonderful place now, so please..don't cry." he said, hugging her closer, and kissing the top of her head ever so gently.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gotta love me...lol...yea right.  
  
Anyways, I wanted to give you guys atleast one chapter today, so hope you guys are happy.  
Don't forget to check out those stories I listed last time, and also my new song fic that I mentioned at the top.  
Ja ne & happy Easter! 


	22. Desception by Training

Konichiwa minna! Another chapter on Easter Monday, how lovely!  
Ok, let's get serious. Inuyasha is about 20 here, but NOT in human years. He is in Hanyou hears. LC Wolf, if I remember correctly, made a comment about the fact he was twenty and liked a thirteen year old. In the series, He's over fifty years old, and in love with a fifteen year old. (And I mean 50 in human years), so what's the difference? In human years, during chapters (I Think) 19 -23, he was about Kagome's age. Maybe a year or two older. And Even if he was 20, it may seem like a huge age difference when she's that young, but when they got older it wouldn't be so bad. There was eight years difference between my mom and my birth father. And there's six in my mom and my step dad's. (She is older than him...lol)  
Anyways, I just wanted to clear things up. LC Wolf, I hope you, in a way, see why I did that. ^-^ A five year old (In human years) would have no idea how to care for a baby, but a seven year old would know atleast a little bit. if not, he'd know to ask for help.  
Oh. Now just sit back, and enjoy the chapter. *Hands everyone a piece of ramune candy* Try it, it's delicious! It fizzes up like soda! ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day, Inuyasha walked Kagome to her miko lesson as usual, but this time, there was no Kaede to wave at them on their way. No friendly smile greeted them or welcomed them. She was really gone.  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Are you alright?" he asked soberly.  
Kagome slightly nodded. 'I believe what you said, Inuyasha, that she is in a better place.' she thought.  
"You sure?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Kagome smiled sadly. "Hai. I'll be fine."  
Inuyasha nodded and lept to the roof top of the temple to wait for Kagome, just as he usually did. Kagome entered solemnly. "Good day, Lady Kikyou." she bowed.  
"Good day Kagome." Kikyou smiled. "Ready for your lesson?" Kagome nodded. "Now sit as I have showed you...." Kagome sat, legs crossed. "Now, concentrate on your energy." Kagome began to concentrate harder. A bright pink aura surrounded her. "Very well, Kagome. Your aura's color has changed since you first did this. Remember? It used to be green, which signified you were a beginner. Now, you are nearly complete with your miko trainings." Kagome's eyes popped open.  
"Honto?" she asked.  
"Hai." Kikyou smiled. "But remember, no matter what, never break your concentration. It can be your worst mistake." Kagome nodded. "Now, this jewel,...." Kikyou said, removing a jewel from around her neck, "This jewel is the Shikon no tama, jewel of four souls. Pour your strength into it, and I will instruct you further."  
Kagome looked at Kikyou, confusedly. "Nani?"  
"Just do as I say and don't ask questions!" she snapped.  
Kagome winced and nodded. This must be very important, for Kikyou never snapped. Kagome concentrated hard and the aura flew from her into the Shikon no tama, giving it her aura's bright glow. "Now what?" she asked.  
Kikyou laughed maniachally. "Never will you simple humans learn!" Kikyou's form fell to the ground as a spirit stepped out, but turned solid.  
"W-wh-o are you?" she asked.  
"I am Naraku, ruler of all."  
Kagome stared at him. He was about her age in appearence. He wore the pelt of a baboon, but he slid back the face to reveal glaring eyes and long, thick raven locks. "No longer will you mikos stop me." he laughed.  
"Wanna bet?!" Inuyasha shouted, swinging in from the window.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried happily.  
"Stand back Kagome." he commanded. She did as he said. She watched him, standing in a fighting position, waiting for Naraku to make his first move.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hehe......what did you think? Hope ya liked it. In this chapter, Kagome is about fourteen, same as last chapter. More than likely, chapter twenty seven, she'll be eighteen. *grins* and then commences the FLUFF!  
Once again, if you want to be on the mailing list, leave your email. And I'm still doing the c/n petition thing. I'm just waiting for enough people. 


	23. The Fight I

Gomen nasai for taking so long. I haven't really been inspired w/ this story. But I would like to make a quick announcement: I have started a new story inspired by the Columbine Shooting. It is ALSO an Inuyasha fic, so please check it out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Naraku smirked evily as he watched the hanyou. "Let's take this outside. A temple is no place to fight." he said as an eyrie blue light surrounded the two of them, and with a blaze of light and speed, they were gone. Kagome just sood there, mouth gaping open.  
"W-where'd they go?" she asked, looking around in astonishment.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The blue light re-appeared some distance away. It dissappeared in mid air, and both Inuyasha and Naraku landed on the ground without a sound. "Ready to fight now?" Inuyasha asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
Naraku only nodded as he balled his fists together as a lighter blue energy formed inside and around them. He chanted. "Zenryoku, burakkupawa, Ken no buryoku, Ken no an'ya, come to me in my hour of need, come to me in my hour of tokui!" The electric blaze of light grew as he chanted, over and over.  
"Are you goin'ta fight, or chant?!"  
. "Zenryoku, burakkupawa, Ken no buryoku, Ken no an'ya, come to me in my hour of need, come to me in my hour of tokui! Kieuseru Inuyasha!! " His eyes snapped open, crossing his hands, filled with the light, over his chest, and then flung his arms in an outward motion, tossing the light, of course, directly at none other than ....  
. "INUYASHA!" Kagome cried. she had heard the blazing sound and ran towards. it.  
. "Kagome, go to the hut!" .  
As usual, she refused.  
;"Go now!"  
. "Masaka!" she cried.  
"Kagome, one-" he was cut off by the blast of energy surging through him.  
"Nooooo!" Kagome cried, as she started to run to Inuyasha.  
"Stay where you are, mesuinu, or you get it too!"  
Kagome froze still, fear paralyzing her. Never before had she seen such power. ...  
....Then she remembered.  
'The spell!' she exclaimed to herself, 'I can use the spell to rid of him!'  
'But what if it hurts Inu more?'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ok, another chapter.  
Nani? What did some of the words mean? Ok, I will put the English translations in the DIRECT order as I used them.  
Naraku only nodded as he balled his fists together as a lighter blue energy formed inside and around them. He chanted. "Zenryoku (all my power), burakkupawa (black power),, Ken no buryoku (Sword of might), Ken no an'ya (Sword of dark night), come to me in my hour of need, come to me in my hour of tokui (triumph)!" The electric blaze of light grew as he chanted, over and over.  
".......Kieuseru (die) Inuyasha!! " His eyes snapped open, crossing his hands, filled with the light, over his chest, and then flung his arms in an outward motion, tossing the light, of course, directly at none other than ....  
".Masaka (Never!) !" she cried.  
"Stay where you are, mesuinu (Female dog), or you get it too!"  
I hope that helps you.  
Please check out my friend's fic, 'Song of Mars against Aphroditie'.  
I'll post another one probably within a couple of days.  
Matane Minna-san! 


	24. The Fight II

Ok, since I was so mean and didn't write for a while, I'm posting another chapter today. ALONG with updates on 3 of my other fanfics, although I have no idea which ones. Any suggestions? Email me. The others will probably be up tomarrow. After this, though, I'll be updating The Birth of Love DAILY (unless stated otherwise), until it's complete. Then I will work on 'A New Beginning of Another Day' until it's complete, and so forth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
....Then she remembered.  
  
'The spell!' she exclaimed to herself, 'I can use the spell to rid of him!'  
  
'But what if it hurts Inu more?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was tossed up. 'What should I do?!' her mind screamed as unshed tears started to build up in her eyes.  
  
"Well, looks like we have a scared little runt on our hands!' Naraku smirked.  
  
"I'm NOT scared!" Kagome shouted back, 'I've got to use the spell, or Inuyasha will surely die!' Kagome slightly nodded and closed her eyes, concentrating on her energy.  
  
"Preparing yourself for death?!" Naraku said, "I'll tell you what....."  
  
A few moments of silence passed, which allowed Kagome to gather more energy.  
  
"................If you promise to stick with me, I won't kill your pathetic little mongril."  
  
That did it for her.....  
  
Her hair started to wave in the glow of the neon-pink energy that now surrounded her. All youkai around could tell that she was one angery miko. Naraku stood back, eyes widened.  
  
"It can't be- She's NOT that POWERFUL!"  
  
"Looks can be deceiving." Kagome said calmly, her eyes snapped open, revealing a tint in them as before, but this time, much much darker.  
  
Naraku shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"Don't believe a girl so young could achieve such a power?" she asked, this time, she wore the smirk. "I'm not just your average girl....." The blaze of energy grew brighter and larger, ".....nor your ordinary miko." The pink energy surged from her fingertips in a ball of light, headed for Naraku. Kagome smiled sweetly as she watched it engulf him. Watching his every tormented movement, and listening to his cries of pain as the light attempted to purify his hellacious soul, thus destroying him as it did so. "May your soul be free of a life time of sins; and may the devils not tare you apart in your consequences."  
  
"Noooo!" he cried, as the pink light emerged from his body, splitting him apart, killing him in an instant.  
  
Once he was gone, his soul carried to hell, and his ashes scattered on the ground, Kagome snapped back and looked at Inuyasha's seemingly resting body. "INUYASHA!" she cried, running over to him. She pulled his head into her lap for some elevation. "Inuy-" she was stopped by sniffle, "- asha....Please, don't die....." His breathing was faint. "Inuyasha, you can't-"  
  
"W-ho said *mph* anything about....dying?" he managed to speak, still not opening his eyes, rather closing them more tightly. Not from pain exactly, rather he hated to see Kagome cry.  
  
"..........Inuyasha?" she gasped.  
  
He turned slightly. "He's...dead?"  
  
Kagome nodded, although she knew Inuyasha couldn't see her. "Hai."  
  
'I'll be fine...as long as she doesn't die.' "Good." he managed to say before sleep overcame him.  
  
Kagome smiled. 'He's going to be okay, I hope.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, once again, I am STILL running a mailing list, so just leave your email addy if you want to be on it.  
  
Also, I am working on some fan art for some of my stories. If you want to see them they'll be posted on this url: It also has a fanfic link page, where you can pull up alot of great Inuyasha fanfics. Also, if you'd like to see yours, email me with the url, rating, summary, and title. NOTE: DO not send me (no subject) or (hey), or anything like that in emails. If I do not recognize the email address, I delete it. If it's about fanfictions, title it fanfictions or something simular, if you just wanted to talk, just say my pen name in the subject line.  
  
Time to answer questions:  
  
Silver Eyes Bright : Hai, those words are in Japanese.  
  
BlueSkywalker_2000: The url to my Columbine story? Ok, it's and the title is :Seconds Turn Into Days, Days Into an Eternity  
  
Once again, hope you guys enjoyed it.  
  
Matane! 


	25. Who do You Love, Kagome?

~~~~~~~~*(Last time)*~~~~~~~ Kagome nodded, although she knew Inuyasha couldn't see her. "Hai."  
  
'I'll be fine...as long as she doesn't die.' "Good." he managed to say before sleep overcame him.  
  
Kagome smiled. 'He's going to be okay, I hope.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome walked, no, paced around the hut waiting for Inuyasha to return. He had been gone with Miroku to hunt for food. The thing that worried her was that they had been gone for almost half a day. From early morning, until near noon.  
  
"Kagome, sit down and try not to worry so much." Sango said, motioning for Kagome to come sit beside her on the bed.  
  
"Inuyasha should be back by now." she sighed.  
  
"Kagome, worrying will do no good." the dark haired girl, around the age of her late teens to early twenties said.  
  
"I know, but...."  
  
"But what? Kagome, you are around eighteen now, right?" Sango said, acting as if she was waiting for an answer, but when she didn't get one, she went on. "You should be used to this by now."  
  
"Usually when he goes hunting, he's gone for two hours at the very most."  
  
Sango rolled her eyes. "Has he ever taken Miroku before?"  
  
"No."  
  
"There's the answer to your worrying. Miroku is probably dragging Inuyasha down."  
  
Kagome turned to see a quite strange expression on Sango's face and laughed.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"That expression you gave me was...weird!" she giggled.  
  
Sango raised an eyebrow. "It couldn't have been that weird."  
  
"It was." Kagome finally sat at the table, only to jump up once again.  
  
Sango saw this and sighed. 'Just when I thought she had quit worrying.'  
  
"Hey, Kagome, want to go to the hot springs?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome perked up. "Hai!"  
  
"Ok, let's go then." she nearly pushed Kagome out the door. "And maybe they'll be here when we get back."  
  
Kagome agreed and they walked to their favorite relaxation place.  
  
~~~~~~~*(With the Men)*~~~~~~~  
  
"Quiet! Here comes another one." Inuyasha whispered to Miroku.  
  
They watched as the deer crept closer to where they were.  
  
"Come on, just a little closer....Aha!" Inuyasha said, beginning to leap out and tackle his prey, but he was stopped by Miroku.  
  
"You can't kill it, it's just a baby!" he shouted in realization, and their lunch lept off.  
  
Inuyasha growled. "Because of you, monk, everything we encountered today has ran away. Because of you, we won't have food for Kagome and Sango."  
  
Miroku bit his lip. "But..."  
  
"No buts! Wait here." Inuyasha commanded.  
  
Miroku said nothing, but sat and crossed his legs, waiting for Inuyasha's return.  
  
~~~~~~*(Inuyasha)*~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha ran up farther where Miroku could not stop him, and he sniffed the air for the area with the most game.  
  
'This way...' Inuyasha thought as he ran towards the East. The smell of a young deer filled his nose, nearly causing his mouth to water. He had been hunting all day, and hadn't caught a thing, nor had he eaten a thing.  
  
He ran until he came upon a fawn and doe. He quickly lept towards the doe, piercing it's hide with his claws, killing it in a matter of seconds. 'Well, atleast we will have food...' he thought as he victoriously carried his prey back to where Miroku was waiting.  
  
~~~~~~~*(Sango and Kagome)*~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sat propped against a rock, up to her chin in warm, soothing water. Sango sat adjacent to her, resting her back against the shore.  
  
"Sango?" Kagome called, not opening her eyes.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"How are things with you and Miroku?"  
  
Sango's eyes came open.*cough* "With 'me' and 'Miroku'? Oh, uh..fine, yes, fine. Why do you ask?"  
  
Kagome peeked at her friend and tried to hold back a giggle. "Just wondering."  
  
"How about you and Inuyasha?"  
  
"Things are fine....." 'That's a lie....'  
  
"Mm-hmm.." Sango teased.  
  
"Yes, they are good, now and then."  
  
"Now and then?" Sango asked, cocking her head to the side.  
  
"Hai. Most of the time anyways. Other times, it's somewhat confusing. It's like....I know Inuyasha isn't nay relation to me, but he treats me like his little sister. I don't look at him as a brother though...I feel..."  
  
"You don't know how you feel about him, do you?" Sango asked. Kagome shook her head no. "It's true love." Sango said, clasping her hands together in admiration.  
  
Kagome coughed. "N-nani?"  
  
"You don't know how to even begin to describe how you feel about Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"You look at him in a different way than a brother or father, or anything such?'  
  
"Hai."  
  
"It's plain and simple- You love him."  
  
"You love who, Kagome?" Spoke up a voice from behind some bushes, startling both girls.  
  
Inuyasha stepped out, holding the deer carcas, and looking at Kagome, who was blushing madly.  
  
"Inuyasha?!" she exclaimed, quickly ducking further under the water.  
  
"Who are you in love with, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, setting down the deer and walking towards her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, more nextime. I have been trying to think of next happenings in this chapter for almost two and a half hours... It's 1:37 a.m. here, and I'm tired....I'll try to update again tomarrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lunatic Pandora : It wasn't Naraku all along, for the first years, it was Kikyou. I plan to use the real Kikyou in further chapters...just wait. The Shikon no tama? I doubt it will be in this. gueshoo : I am not that far into the series. I am up to the point where Kagome meets Kouga, (Due to cartoon network's screwup, which i am protesting against..still) I have no clue who Midrika is, but Kagome is a miko in this story, so I made her be able to purify Naraku's soul. ^-^' e: Whoever you are, (lol). My chapters are short mainly because fanfiction.net takes my spacing away. It's irritating. I have actually tried to make each chapter atleast 1000words, but if I run out of inspiration, I can't do it, that's why some chapters are shorter than others. Trust me, these are alot better than my first ones...I used to have like 133 words for a chapter.  
  
Someone reviewed and made the comment that if they were in the Fuedal Era, they would not have disposable diapers. Good job, you figured a clue out. They are NOT in the Fuedal Era. Alot of the stuff I have used in this story DID NOT EXIST, such as plastic bags, backpacks, playpens, washrooms, stoves, (in the first chapter at the bakery), and a few other things. I knew it wouldn't be quite right if I put Kagome entirely in Inuyasha's era, but what if they met somewhere in the middle...? That's what I did. I hope these answers help. 


	26. Love's Consequences

~~~~~~~~*(Last time)*~~~~~~~ "Who are you in love with, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, setting down the deer and walking towards her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I was going to the hut where I thought you were, but then your scent told me otherwise."  
  
"Oh...."  
  
"Now, answer my question. Who do you love?" he asked, looking straight into her eyes. He could see a glimmer of fear, nervousness, and...love twinkle in them.  
  
"Sango and I were just talking. She was telling me how to know if you are in love with someone."  
  
"Feh..." Inuyasha said, and picked up the deer. He then trotted towards the hut.  
  
Once Kagone knew he was out of hearing distance, she breathed a sigh of releif. "That was close." she said, still shaking from nervousness.  
  
Sango smiled. "You're gonna have to tell him sometimes." she said, placing a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"I won't have to tell him because I don't love him!" she said, now infuriated.  
  
"Okay, okay. Calm down!" Sango said, backing away from her friend. One thing puzzled her, however. Kagome's face was beet red. Was that a blush, or anger? "Come on, let's get dressed and go back. The monk and I have to be leaving soon."  
  
Kagome dunked herself under the water one final time and got out to dress.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We're back." Sango said as she and Kagome walked in.  
  
"Lunch is ready." Inuyasha said.  
  
"It smells delicous."  
  
"It better be, after being stopped so many times and having to track this one down." Inuyasha said, glaring at Miroku who grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Let's eat." Miroku said. He then handed each one of them a bowl of rice and vegetables, along with some chopsticks, and Inuyasha cut some meat off and gave it to each one of them.  
  
"This is.....delicous." Kagome said.  
  
"It is." Sango agreed."  
  
"Very tender."  
  
They sat and ate until they were full. Kagome sat there, even when she was done, watching her friends out of the corner of her eye. Inuyasha's eyes never left her, for some odd reason.  
  
"That was good. Arigatou Inuyasha." Sango said.  
  
"You're welcome. I packed your half of the meat up and Miroku has it."  
  
"Hai." Sango said. "Come on, monk. We must be going."  
  
Miroku grinned his lechurous grin and followed after Sango.  
  
"Ja ne, Kagome, Inuyasha!" they waved after they were a good distance.  
  
"Ja ne!" Kagome waved back, and then walked inside the hut.  
  
"That was a very good meal, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled, sitting down on her bed. She expected a response, but got nothing. "Inuyasha, is something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You lied to me."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"At the hotsprings, you lied."  
  
"About what?"  
  
That was too much innocence for Inuyasha. "You know damn well what about!"  
  
Kagome wanted to crawl under her bed and hide. She didn't really mean to lie, and it really wasn't a lie, just...not the complete truth.  
  
"I didn't want to tell you because it concerned Sango and I, and to be fully honest, it wasn't a lie. She DID tell me how to know when I was in love." she said, voice rising with each word.  
  
"Feh.."  
  
"Inuyasha, I know you can tell when I'm lying. Am I lying now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Now, t the question you asked me, who do I love, I don't know the answer to that just yet. Even though I know how to tell if I am in love, what if it's fake love? What if I give my heart to someone, but he rejects it? I am not sure if I am ready for love, or it's consequences."  
  
After a few moments of sheer silence, Inuyasha spoke up. "Kagome, true love comes to all." he said, suprising her. "If they miss it, it may never come to them again, and since it can come to them at any age, you better be watchful, and seize the chance while it's there, otherwise.."  
  
"I may never experience it again?" she asked.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Arigatou Inuyasha." Kagome said, hugging him.  
  
He tried to hold back a slight blush.  
  
"I'm going to sleep." she said, and walked to her closet to change, then crawled into her bed.  
  
Inuyasha just sat in his chair, thinking, for a few more minutes.  
  
Kagome just lay on her side, watching him sit there. Finally she spoke up. "I know you don't need alot of sleep, but you wake up early in the mornings, and when you don't get atleast four hours of sleep, your cranky. Please rest."  
  
"Feh...."  
  
Kagome turned onto her stomach, hugging her pillow. Then she felt someone, Inuyasha to be exact, pulling the edges of the blanket around her. She turned to face him, and he kissed her forehead. "Good night, Kagome."  
  
She smiled slightly, "Good night Inuyasha, sleep well."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, she's going to be 18 for a while.  
  
I finally figured out how to work with the spacing, so I will re-edit all of my other stories/chapters.  
  
If you want to be on the mailing list, just post your email.  
  
I have a new story, and it's entitled 'One of Them'. If you are on the mailing list, you should have received an email about it.  
  
I must go for now.... I'm sick and i want to lie down.  
  
Next time, a certain youkai comes back into the picture. Who could it be? o.O 


	27. Trouble at Home

Ok, I know it's been awhile, but my reason is true. My grandfather has been in the hospital, and it's not looking too well. It's just adding to all of my other stress. This chapter may be short, but I promised some people (whisperingmoon), that I'd post.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Last time*  
  
Kagome turned onto her stomach, hugging her pillow. Then she felt someone, Inuyasha to be exact, pulling the edges of the blanket around her. She turned to face him, and he kissed her forehead. "Good night, Kagome."  
  
She smiled slightly, "Good night Inuyasha, sleep well."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome woke up early the next morning to find Inuyasha gone already. "Where could he have gone off to?" she asked herself. She glanced at his bed. Messy as usual, so she walked over and made it neat. Her stomach began to growl. "Mm....breakfast.." she said when she pulled out some bread. 'Warm bread would be nice for a change....' She walked outside and sat the wood in a teepee form, and tried to light the fire. sparks jumped from the sticks and a fire began to blaze. She walked back inside the hut to get the bread, and cut a few slices off. She was gone only for a moment, but she heard crackling closer by than the fire. She stepped outside to investigated it.  
  
"Oh no!" she screamed. "I forgot to put a stone barrier around it!" She shielded her face from the flames with her arms.  
  
The fire approached the house quicker every moment. "INUYASHA!!!!!!" she cried. She was trapped inside the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Inuyasha*  
  
Inuyasha dove under the cool water to rinse the dirt from his skin. Hunting can get really messy. His hair had mud caked in it, and his close were covered in filth. He descided he really did need a bath.  
  
He had been gone a while. 'Kagome should be up by now. I should hurry and get back..' he thought, then he heard it.  
  
"INUYASHA!" he heard Kagome cry.  
  
"Kagome!" he shouted as he lept from the lake and shook the water from his flesh, hair, and clothing. He quickly ran back. As he neared the hut, he smelt smoke, ash, and Kagome's fear. 'Hang in there, Kagome, I'm coming!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Kagome*  
  
Kagome was now backed into the corner by the flames. They had already descided her demise, but fate was easy on her today.  
  
A strong wind suddenly blew inside the hut, curving the flames away from Kagome by mere inches. Kagome sighed a breath of relief. Then came water. The flames were doused, and the only things hurt were the bread, now ashes, the floor of the hut, the table, and rug. Those, by luck, were the only things in the flames path.  
  
"You should be more careful." came a very masculine voice.  
  
"W-who's there?"  
  
The wind stopped blowing to reveal the wolf they had seen years before.  
  
"It's been a while." he said, smirking, walking closer and closer to Kagome every second.  
  
"K-kouga?"  
  
"Hai." By this time, he was nearly on her toes. He pulled her chin into his palm, caressing the sides of her lower jawline with his thumb. "I've missed your scent..."  
  
"My scent?"  
  
"Hai...It tells me so much about you. It's sweet and aromatic, and as beautiful as you."  
  
Kagome gulped.  
  
He glanced into Kagome's eyes, peering into her soul.  
  
She shivered.  
  
'I don't like the look of where this may go...' she said, drawing back as far from him as possible. She was now trembling with fear. She was out of one fire, into another. 'Inuyasha!' her mind cried, 'Get back soon!'  
  
Kouga lowered down to her. "Why so scared? I won't hurt you, unless you want me to." he smirked, and leaned in to kiss her.  
  
She jerked back.  
  
"Now, now, my precious little neko, can't get away from me that easily." he said, forcing her to look into his eyes-his cold, menacing eyes. "You're mine." he said. He leaned in to kiss Kagome once again. The kiss was forceful, as though he cared only about himself, yet it was filled with passion, and lust.  
  
Kagome bit his lip in an attempt to stop him, he only drew back, rubbing his lip momentarily. "You'll pay for that!" he said. He lifted Kagome up by her collar, and pinned her arms to the wall.  
  
"There's no one around here to stop me." he said, "And you surely are not strong enough.' he kissed Kagome more forcefully, pressing his body against hers. She gasped when she felt something awefully hard touch her inner thy. Her eyes grew wide with shock and realization. "INUYASHA!" she cried.  
  
"You're precious little dog turd isn't anywhere to help you now..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok...end of chapter....  
  
As I've stated SEVERAL times before, if you want to be on the mailing list, post your email....  
  
I've started two new stories I"ve been working on for a while. One is called "Trapped for an Eternity" the other is "Remember me" They are both Inuyasha stories. Hope you like them.  
  
Also, Check out True Desires and Human Compensation.  
  
Human Compensation is one of my favorites right now...(and probably will be for good). It's very interesting. Whisperingmoon is an excellent writer, so you should read her stories on both fictionpress.net and fanfiction.net  
  
Night! 


	28. Inreplaceable

WOW! I can't believe I have 300 reviews now!! This is absolutely the most I have ever received! I'm so happy. Arigatou everyone!  
For that, you must be rewarded.......  
On with the chapter....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Last time*  
  
"There's no one around here to stop me." he said, "And you surely are not strong enough.' he kissed Kagome more forcefully, pressing his body against hers. She gasped when she felt something awefully hard touch her inner thy. Her eyes grew wide with shock and realization. "INUYASHA!" she cried.  
  
"You're precious little dog turd isn't anywhere to help you now..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air. 'Kouga!' He let a low growl escape through clentched teeth. 'I've got to get there before he does something to her!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Kagome*  
  
Kagome bit her lip as fear balled up inside of her. It seemed like even her courage was scared to show itself. She was like a defenseless plant being trampled on. Like a wolf and a baby fawn. There was seemingly nothing she could do but prepare for the worst to come.  
  
Kouga smirked. He could tell that Kagome was almost ready to give up. This was what he was waiting for-a time when the dog turd wasn't around, and Kagome was alone. No one to protect her from him. No one ...no one to hear her screams.  
  
He leaned in for another kiss, but just as his lips were hovering over hers, a detestible scent filled the air. 'The dog turd is back..damn it!' He let go of Kagome's arms, backing away, and letting her body fall limply to the burnt floor. "Looks like our little moment is going to have to wait." Kouga caused the blue wind to form around him, and he tried to quickly leave the hut, but he was stopped when he heard a growl from not too far ahead of the direction where he was going. 'Kuso!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Inuyasha*  
  
Inuyasha smelled the wolf's slight stench of fear and arousel. "So he smells me, eh?"  
  
Inuyasha ran faster, relying on his sense of smell rather than sight. "He's close...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Kouga*  
  
"Leaving so soon?" Inuyasha asked as he stood in front of the blue wind. He cracked his nuckles and flexed his claws. "What did you do to Kagome?" he asked, glaring at the wolf.  
  
The wind died down slowly, revealing Kouga. "I did nothing to her but saved her life."  
  
"By doing what?! Forcing yourself on her!?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Kagome*  
  
Kagome looked up and around the hut. Kouga was gone, but why did her fear linger the way it did?  
  
Then she heard 'him'.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" she heard Inuyasha ask, or moreless yell.  
  
""I did nothing to her but saved her life."  
  
'Yeah, right...putting out the fire just to rape me? Oh, yeah! That's saving my life!'  
  
"By doing what?! Forcing yourself on her!?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Kagome stood up weakly. As bad as she hated Kouga at this moment, he 'did' put out the fire, and she had to repay him for atleast that. She stumbled weakly to the door. "Inuyasha!" she cried happily. She was just so happy even to see his red haori, and his hair-that beautiful silver hair.  
  
"Kagome?!" Inuyasha said as he glanced past Kouga at Kagome. "What did he do to you?" Inuyasha asked as he ran up to the trembling girl. She looked as though she was about to fall over from so much fear in her.  
  
"Inuyasha, please, he 'did' save my life..." she said weakly. Her body was exhausted.  
  
Inuyasha looked into her tired eyes. He then sniffed the air. The scent of Kouga stiffled him. He lowered his head and began sniffing around her neck and she gasped. It tickled her, sending new sensations through her.  
  
"Inuyasha.." she said, he looked at her. "What are you doing?"  
  
"The smell of that wolf is all over you. He did something more than saved you." Inuyasha said.  
  
"He kissed me several times afterwards." she said, 'And he might have done more, but thank Kami you came!' her mind screamed. "....but I forgot to put a safety line around the fire."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "That still gives him no r-Hey! Where do you think you're gong!?" Inuyasha asked, snapping his attention to Kouga who was attempting to leave without getting made into inu-chow. He was already a good distance away.  
  
Kagome sighed.  
  
"Kagome, I'm never leaving you alone again." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome gasped. "I'm sorry about the fire, it won't happen again!" 'Oh, man! The little freedom I have is slipping away from my fingertips!'  
  
"It's not about the fire. I can't leave you here unprotected. The house is replacable. You are not."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts. I've made my mind up. Wherever you go, you 'must' have someone with you."  
  
Kagome sighed. She knew there was no way out of this now. She was around eighteen, and still being treated like a five year old. She laid back on her slightly singed bed and let out a loud sigh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Inuyasha*  
  
'Gomen ne, Kagome, but it's the only way I can keep you safe.' Inuyasha thought as he walked around to wooded area a few feet from the house and began chopping wood to repair the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hoped you guys liked it. Because Kouga is some people's favorite character, I didn't let him get a beating-this time. lol.  
  
You guys are lucky tonight. I may even post another chapter tonight, I don't know. I'm sick and couldn't go to the hospital to visit my grandfather or mom (my mom is staying up there with him. She's his monitor...~_~') Anyways....  
  
Oh, please check out the following stories.  
  
Human Compensation  
  
True Desires  
  
Lead the Way  
  
Prices  
  
Don't Say a Word  
  
Transformations  
  
The Dreadful Place called the Vet  
  
Don't Leave my side  
  
The Bridepens/Choosing a Partner  
  
Goodnight Kiss  
  
The Beginning or the End?  
  
These are some of my favorite stories. They are each very good in their own way.  
  
Also, check out these sites.  
  
Anipike.com  
  
Also, if you have a fanfiction you want me to read or post a link to on my site, just send me the info in and I'll check it out.  
  
I'm always up for something new.  
  
Ja ne! 


	29. Calm Down

It's been a while, has it not?  
  
  
  
I'm sorry, it's just so busy.  
  
  
  
To appologize, I tried to make this chapter a little longer....'Tried'  
  
On with the story.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
When Kagome woke up the next morning, she didn't want to get out of bed. She didn't want to open her eyes. She wishsed that yesterday was nothng but a nightmare, although she knew it wasn't.  
  
'Oh man...now he's never going to leave me alone?' *Sigh* 'Well, might as well get today over with.'   
  
She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. No Inuyasha. The floor was fixed. Was yesterday a dream? She looked around for more clues. 'Oh man! It wasn't a dream!' her mind cried as she noticed the missing furniture.  
  
She let out a long and deep sigh.  
  
"Come on outside, Kagome. Breakfast is ready." came Inuyasha's stern voice.  
  
Kagome padded to the doorway and sat down on one of the logs that now surrounded the eating area.  
  
"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, not bothering to look towards her.  
  
"Nothing." she said. 'Nope, nothing at all except that I will be living the rest of my life with NO privacy, until I'm old and gray!'  
  
Inuyasha knew she was lying by her scent. She was fustrated, but he just ignored it and handed her a leaf plate filled with toasted bread, honey, fish, and some carrots. "Eat up. I'm going to finish rebuilding the furniture." he said as he walked to the side of the hut.  
  
Kagome didn't know where he'd gone, but she was hoping he was a good distance away. She hurriedly ate her food and started to dash for the hot springs.  
  
Just as she started off for her haven, Inuyasha popped his head around the corner. "Kagome!"  
  
She slammed to a halt. 'Oh kami....' "Hai?"  
  
"Don't try to go to the hotsprings because I blocked the path to it from the hut.  
  
Kagome's eyes grew large and she blinked rapidly. "You did NANI!?!"  
  
"I blocked the path. There's no way you can get yourself in trouble if you can't get to it. The only way to the hotsprings from here is for me to take you."  
  
Kagome growled.  
  
"And the path to the village?" she asksed. 'You better not say that is blocked as well!'  
  
"Blocked."  
  
Kagome pounded her feet into the ground as she ran towards Inuyasha, with all intentions of strangling him.  
  
"You better be kidding....." she said, forgetting how strong he was. She found that out too late.  
  
He shook his head no. He was obviously amused.  
  
Kagome's eyebrows furrowed. "You can not keep me pinned up in here like I'm a baby who has no business of going anywhere or no knowledge of danger!" she shouted as she lunged at Inuyasha, causing him to fall on his back, her on top.  
  
"You...baka...You baka inu!" she shouted as she beat on his chest using all of her strength.  
  
It had no affect on Inuyasha. He just lay there with open eyes, watching Kagome's vain attempts at hurting him, and doing all he could from holding back laughter.  
  
Kagome began to grow tired. It appeared he wasn't hurt at all. Her hits grew slower and slower until they stopped. "Did that hurt?" she asked with a confused look.  
  
The look she had given him made him unable to hold back any longer. He let the laughter go as he shook his head. Kagome glared at him and started to get up to go back into the hut, but Inuyasha pulled her back.  
  
"Let go!" she demanded.   
  
Inuyasha tried to control his laughter, and managed to speak with only snickers here and there. "No. You're staying right here until you calm down."  
  
"LET GO!" Kagome shouted.  
  
Inuyasha cocked his head to the side. "No."  
  
'If only I had put the rosary on him instead......' she thought as she tried to free herself from his strong grasp.  
  
"Kagome, quit strugling and calm down."  
  
"Hmph." was her response as she continued trying to break free.  
  
"I hate to do this, but....." He grasped on to her wrists even tighter and flipped them so that he was on top of her. It happened so quick, she didn't know what to expect or what was happening.  
  
Kagome blinked a couple of times as Inuyasha smirked. When she realized what happened, she tried to crawl out from under him, but his body had her pinned to the ground. Any lower, and he'd be crushing her.  
  
"GET OFF!" she cried, squirming beneath him.  
  
'She is so beautiful, even when she's angery like this....' Inuyasha thought as he smirked down at her and sternly shook his head no.  
  
"Inuyasha, onegai....."  
  
"Not until you calm down."  
  
*Sigh*  
  
She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, as did Inuyasha, inhailing her intoxicating scent. He felt his youkai blood trying to take over, but luckily, he was able to control it-all but one thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued.  
  
Want to know something? I've been thinking about doing a story like this one (very, very simular-same plot and all), but with Sesshomaru and Rin. I don't know if I should though.  
  
Anyways, read Human Compensation, Transformations, Goodnight Kiss, and Don't Say a Word.   
  
Also, if you read on fictionpress.net, check out Whispering Moon's Story, Senaca State University. (I hope I spelt it right...)  
  
Questions will be answered in the next chapter. I have alot of work to do. I am starting ot make and sell Inuyasha cosplay on ebay..   
  
I'm making Kagura's earings, the Shikon no Tama, Miroku's Wind Tunnel Rosary, a replica of Shippo's mushrooms, and maybe the Shikon no kakera (shards). I hope they do well.  
  
I may even try to make Inuyasha's ears or something......I don't know though. 


	30. Questions answered : NOT A CHAPTER, JUST...

Okay, I can not be online long because my leg is messed up, swollen, and has fever built up in it. It melted a bag of ice......~_~'  
  
This will be strickly to answer questions....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
silverstone : Don't say that about your work. I am sure your stories are quite good.  
  
Princess Kagome : Well, I can't give away too much information, so you'll just have to wait. Gomen ne.  
  
roxy-chick : I don't write lemons....I may lead into them to let the reader's imagination roam freely, but that's it. I doubt the rating will go higher either..other than far as fighting, but you never can tell what will happen...can you?  
  
LilInuyashaMunky : Well, she may or may not like it....you never know.....*grins*  
  
Kagome : Wow, this is one of your favorites? I feel honored. ^-^ I NEVER thought this story would become so long or popular.  
  
I thought I would end up deleting it.....  
  
WhisperingMoon : I feel the same way.  
  
Lunatic Pandora : As I've told everyone else-wait and see.  
  
Zhare : I may do a version of this with Sesshy and Rin, but I'm going to wait until this one gets closer to the end, or see if others feel the same way you do.   
  
Everyone: Thanks for your emails. You all have made this my best story yet. 


	31. Confusion is Normal Part I

Ok, I descided since everyone kinda got mad at me because I left off at an exciting point in my story, I'd add another chapter earlier than what I planned.  
  
The Birth of Love : Confusion is Normal  
  
Last time.......  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha, onegai....."  
  
"Not until you calm down."  
  
*Sigh*  
  
She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, as did Inuyasha, inhailing her intoxicating scent. He felt his youkai blood trying to take over, but luckily, he was able to control it-all but one thing.  
  
  
  
On with the story.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha's face drew closer to Kagome, and Kagome felt paralyzed. Part of her was screaming for her to move, the other half was forcing her to stay put. 'Oh Kami!' she thought when his nose nearly touched hers. 'What should I---'   
  
Her thoughts were clouded by Inuyasha's lips hovering just above hers. A breath of air coiled in her, unable to come out, no matter how hard she tried.   
  
Inuyasha's mind was clouded as well. Her scent mezmorized him to the point that all he wanted was her. It was acting like a capturer, not letting it's prisioner free, that is, until he took control. His lips slowly landed on Kagome's, kissing her very lightly at first, and it turned into a kiss of love and passion. Not the kind of love that was from a brother to sister, but from lover to lover. He loved her with all his being. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, he couldn't any longer. The kiss told Kagome how he truely felt.  
  
Their kiss lasted for only a minute, however, to them, it seemed like forever. When Inuyasha finally broke the kiss, he stayed still, gazing ito Kagome's love-filled eyes........  
  
......that is, until........  
  
She shook her head violently, replacing the love-filled eyes she once held towards Inuyasha with ones of confusion and anger.   
  
"GET OFF OF ME!" she cried as she sat up suddenly. Inuyasha was so dazed that he just sat there, staring at her. "Nani?! What are you staring at?" she shouted, holding back a deep blush.  
  
"You're..so...../b.  
  
"Nani?" Now, there was no way for her to hold back the deep blush that overcame her usually pale face. 'Is he sick?'   
  
"You heard me....." he said in an unusual quiet tone that she had heard very rarely.  
  
"I...I'm not...." 'Oh kami.......I don't know what to say....'  
  
"You are, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Inuyasha said before he got up and dusted off his clothes. "Sango, Shippo, and Miroku are headed this way." he said as he walked towards the hut. "You should see if Sango wants to go to the hotsprings, and I'll take you two there."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Just as he said, after a few minutes had passed, she heard Sango and Miroku's voice, agruing as usual. "Inuyasha="  
  
"I know. I'll get them." was all he said before he lept off in the direction of their voices.   
  
Within a few minutes, he had returned with them. Sango was on his back, Shippo on his shoulder, and Miroku under his arm.  
  
Once he sat them down, Sango walked up to Kagome and they began to chat. Miroku dusted himself off. "Man, haven't you ever heard of something called a /b? Miroku asked.  
  
Wrong thing to say to Inuyasha. Before Miroku realized it, Inuyasha had smacked him over the head, but not too hard.  
  
"Iite!"  
  
"That didn't hurt, Miroku. Quit faking it." Shippo said, looking bored.  
  
The girls stopped chattering and Sango walked to Inuyasha. "Can we go to the hotsprings?" she asked, motioning towards herself and Kagome, who stood back, still looking confused and angry from earlier. She averted her eyes from Inuyasha, not daring to look into them.  
  
"Hai. Inuyasha said and Sango got on his back.   
  
"Come on, Kagome." she said. Kagome warily walked over there, and Inuyasha gave her a pleading look, as if to say, 'I didn't mean to make you mad..Gomen ne...', and that was one look Kagome could not be angry at. She gave him a weak smile and got on.   
  
Seconds later, he was jumping over the blockade and through the trees.  
  
"Wow, this is fun!" Sango squealed. Inuyasha winced. He hated it when women did that....  
  
"Um, Sango, Inuyasha's ears are sensitive." She whispered. Sango mouthed an 'o'.  
  
"How much further?" Sango asked.   
  
"Not much. Just about another couple of yards."  
  
"Okay." she said happily and the two began chatting away.  
  
Unknowingly to Kagome, Inuyasha kept watching her out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't help it. She was happy, he knew it because he could tell by her scent.   
  
'She's so beautiful....' Inuyasha thought just when the hotsprings came into view, 'And soon, she'll be more beautiful...because....' He stopped. He could barely say the last words, let alone think them. '....because she'll be mine.'  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, what did you think?  
  
This chapter is alot longer than what I had planned...I'm supposed to be stuck to the couch, with an ice pack on my leg..but guess what? I'm not...I can't sit still all day!  
  
Some changes to my pen name account are being made. First, this account is stricktly Inuyasha stories now. I have another pen name where I'm moving all of my non-Inuyasha fics to, and it's the SAME identical name as this one, just less fics. It's easier for me to keep up with it like this.  
  
I also write original fiction, and I have one story I won't be posting due to the fact I've tried it before, and it wasn't popular, so I'm only making it available on demand. If you want to read it, let me know by emailing me and I'll send it to you. It's a teenage romance story, called Halloween Night, and I'd rate it between pg13 and r....but then again, I was never good at rating stuff. There's no violence in it, not even a real lemon, but it causes your imagination to explore.  
  
Also, from now on, instead of having a long list of must-read stories, I'm going to have the top ten favorite picks when I post a new chapter.  
  
If you want me to read your fanfic, just email me (JMoonMars@aol.com), and I'll try to read it.   
  
This chapters Top Ten:  
  
1. Human Compensation by Whispering Moon  
  
2. Goodnight Kiss by Silver  
  
3. Sesshoumaru's Sour Grapes by shadow  
  
4. Don't Say a Word by RinRinXD  
  
5. Slow Healing Wounds by kagekiss  
  
6. Can I keep you? by Mad at gravity  
  
7. Don't Leave My side By animegurl  
  
  
  
8. True Desires by Armanda Rose  
  
9. Transformations by Dragon's Lover  
  
10. Moonlight Reflection by Videl  
  
  
  
Each of those stories are very good.  
  
Also, I'll try to update this story soon...I have over 30 Inuyasha fics, and I don't know how many are complete..(I think two....@_@)  
  
Anyways, Ja ne! 


	32. Confusion is Normal Part II

Last time.......  
  
  
  
"How much further?" Sango asked.   
  
"Not much. Just about another couple of yards."  
  
"Okay." she said happily and the two began chatting away.  
  
Unknowingly to Kagome, Inuyasha kept watching her out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't help it. She was happy, he knew it because he could tell by her scent.   
  
'She's so beautiful....' Inuyasha thought just when the hotsprings came into view, 'And soon, she'll be more beautiful...because....' He stopped. He could barely say the last words, let alone think them. '....because she'll be mine.'  
  
On with the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha stopped when they were just a few feet from the water. "I'll be back when the sun is high." he said pointing upwards.  
  
"Okay..." Sango said. 'I hope that's enough time.......The sun is nearly there now.'  
  
"Hai." Kagome said as she and Sango hurriedly shooed him out.  
  
Once the hanyou was gone, they quickly got into the hotsprings.   
  
"So what's been up?" Sango asked, relaxing against a rock.  
  
Kagome sighed. "I nearly burnt the hut down yesterday.." she said casually.  
  
"NANI?" Sango asked, now shocked.  
  
"Hai. I wanted toasted bread.. and baka me forgot to put the rocks around the fire."  
  
Sango couldn't help but laugh. "All that for toasted bread?" Kagome modded.  
  
"Then Koga rescued me....'  
  
"The wolf youkai?" Sango asked.   
  
Kagome nodded. "Then, he pinned me to the wall and tried to make me his mate."  
  
Sango gasped. "Oh Kami! Are you okay?!"  
  
"I'm fine." Kagome giggled at her friend's expression, and Sango looked even more confused. "Inuyasha stopped him." she added.  
  
"Oh."   
  
"He was about to kill Koga, but I told him what happened-most of it anyways.."  
  
"What did happen?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome sighed. She hated having going back through the details, but did anyways.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Once Kagome was done, Sango kept shooting questions at her. "So..he was..."  
  
"Aroused......? Hai...." Kagome said, blushing.  
  
"Did you like him?"  
  
"No. It's just a touchy, and embarassing subject."  
  
"Well, you only told Inuyasha he kissed you?" she asked. Kagome nodded. "Um...Kagome, youkai and hanyous can smell when other youkai or hanoyus are aroused."  
  
Kagome gasped. "Oh Kami. Inuyasha probably thinks I'm lying again..."  
  
"Probably not, otherwise, he would've said something to you. Did you know exactly what was going on when you felt?"  
  
Kagome blushed again and shook her head. "I didn't realize it until the thoughts kept going through my mind and I put it together.."  
  
"Then he doesn't think you're lying, because you weren't really. Either that or you were trying to aviod getting Koga killed.."   
  
"Well, when Inuyasha came, I really didn't think about it...I was just so panicked about the hut, then Koga, then here comes Inuyasha...." Kagome sighed.  
  
Sango gave her tense friend a smile. "If he hasn't said anything by now, then don't worry about it."  
  
"Yeah..I have better things to worry about..."  
  
"Like what?" Sango asked, looking at her friend puzzledly.  
  
"......"  
  
"Kagome?"   
  
"Inuyasha kissed me." she said quietly.  
  
Sango gasped. "Nani?!" She could barely believe what she was hearing from her friend's lips.  
  
"One minute, I had him pinned, beating him in the chest, he laughs, flips me so I'm pinned, we stare at eachother, and he kisses me." she said, tired from the interrigation.  
  
Sango's eyes went wide then narrowed a bit. "Did you like it?" she asked. She got her answer when Kagome blushed, not saying a word, and quickly dunked herself under the water to cool her burning face. "Aha! So you did like it!" Sango nearly yelled.   
  
Kagome quickly went over to her friend cupping her hand over Sango's mouth. "Not so loud, Inuyasha can hear you!" She whispered.  
  
Sango nodded and Kagome's hand went back to the water. "How was the kiss?" Sango asked, once again causing Kagome to blush.  
  
"It was.."  
  
"Be honest." Sango said with a teasing smile.  
  
"It was passionate."  
  
"O-oh..." Sango said in an even more teasing tone. "So I can look forward to you two being together in the future?"  
  
Kagome went wide eyed and shook her head. To be around eighteen, she was more innocent than most.  
  
Sango smiled knowingly. "Yeah, right."  
  
Kagome just looked up at the sky. It was so pretty. Big puffy clouds surrounding a high sun. Nani? A high Sun?! "Oh Kami!" Kagome said as she made a mad dash towards her clothes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sango asked.  
  
"Inuyasha is coming!"  
  
"Oh Kami!"  
  
"That's what I just said!"  
  
"No time for arguing-We gotta hurry!"  
  
They were just a tad bit too late in realizing that..  
  
For over head, only feet away from them, was Inuyasha...  
  
He had been watching and listening for some time, and was debating on whether or not to go back and come again in a few minutes, that is, until Sango asked about the kiss. He had stared down at Kagome's beautiful features, glistening in the warm sunlight, and he listened to their conversation.  
  
He had to be careful, however, if they knew he was there....oh boy...thank Kami Kagome hadn't put the rosary on him!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Until next time, Ja!   
  
I have a doctor's apt. and a hairstyle apt. (I'm getting my hair cut and colored blue....lol) 


	33. Uh oh BUSTED!

Konichiwa! I'm feeling very generous tonight, so I'm going to either post one short chapter of this (which I am working on as I type), or one chapter of A Day in the Human World for Sesshoumaru.  
  
Enjoy! Oh, please read the a/n at the end because I am working on a new site.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last time......  
  
He had been watching and listening for some time, and was debating on whether or not to go back and come again in a few minutes, that is, until Sango asked about the kiss. He had stared down at Kagome's beautiful features, glistening in the warm sunlight, and he listened to their conversation.  
  
He had to be careful, however, if they knew he was there....oh boy...thank Kami Kagome hadn't put the rosary on him!  
  
  
  
On with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha's worst fear came to be reality when the tree limb quickly started to give way. He was caught so off guard, he had no time to react.   
  
*Crack* *Creek* *Pop* *Crack*   
  
  
  
Inuyasha was caught off balance as he juggled his weight on one foot. The branch quickly completely gave way and....to his dismay....  
  
*WHAM!*  
  
A few seconds later, the tree branch that he had been standing on fell.  
  
  
  
*Crack* *Creep* *WHAM!*  
  
~~~Kagome and Sango~~~~  
  
Kagome stopped in the middle of putting her outfit back on. Sango looked at her. "Kagome? Snap out of it! He's going to be here any second!" Sango nearly shouted.  
  
"Shh!" Kagome said quickly as she listened to the direction where she thought she heard something. "There it was again!"  
  
"Nani?" Sango asked, looking at her friend like she was crazy.  
  
"I thought I heard some cracking."  
  
  
  
*WHAM!*  
  
A few moments of silence reigned, then another one was heard.  
  
*WHAM!*   
  
  
  
The two girls stared at each other, fear swelling in their eyes and they hurriedly finished dressing.  
  
Kagome was the first to finish dressing, so she headed over towards where the noise came from. Sango shook her head, as if telling Kagome not to go, but Kagome went anyways. Sango just shook her head at her friend's action, and finished dressing to follow her.   
  
However, before Sango could reach her, Kagome screamed. Sango quickly ran towards her friend. "Kagome?!" she called as she mad dashed towards her friend.   
  
There was Kagome, back towards a tree, staring down at what appeared to be a body. It was dirty and covered in moss, mud, and grass. The face was plowed down into the dirt, and a tree branch lay on it's head.  
  
"Oh Kami!"  
  
"I-is it a-alive?" Kagome whispered, staring at her friend confusedly, and then stared back down at the body.  
  
Sango bent down and heard faint breathing. "Hai. We've got to hurry and-" She was cut off by another scream from Kagome.  
  
"What's wrong this time?!" she asked, still in shock and scared from her friend's scream. She could feel her heart pounding in her throat, as could Kagome.  
  
Kagome stuttered and pointed down at her ankle. There it was- a hand- one that had claws on the end of it and were rasor sharp, and it had Kagome's ankle in it's clutches.  
  
"Kagome, don't move." Sango whispered. "Maybe if I get this tree branch off the head, it'll let go...."  
  
Kagome nodded as she tried to breathe. It was hard for her, however. The air always seemed to get caught in her throat.  
  
'Okay, Sango-you can do it!' Sango told herself. "1.....2.....3!" *UMPH!* Sango tossed the tree branch aside to reveal dirty, muddy, filthy hair. If it was cleaned, it would have beem beautiful. It looked so much like.....  
  
"INUYASHA?!" Kagome exclaimed as the face lifted up out of the muck.  
  
Both girls glared down at the hanyou who was grinning sheepishly, and not daring to move for fear that he'd be tackled again-this time by two angery women!  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sango demanded to know.  
  
"I-I...I.....I"  
  
"Came to spy on us? LECH!" Kagome said as she kicked Inuyasha in the side, even though she knew it didn't hurt him.  
  
  
  
"Iite! Kagome?!" Inuyasha looked at a steaming mad Kagome. He gave her his best puppy dog face, catching her off guard for a second, giving him a glimmer of hope-however, just for that second.  
  
"No! No puppy inu eyes!" she stated, forcing his expression of sorrow deepened.   
  
"I didn't come t-to spy on you!" he stated as he lept off the ground.  
  
"Ha! Rrrrrriiiiiiight!" Sango said glaring up at him.   
  
"Then what 'were' you here for?" Kagome asked, her eyes burning a hole through his soul.  
  
*Username desired : (example, mine... ) Hani-amai, mugetsu, hiren (It's better to list second choices)  
  
"FEh!"  
  
  
  
"Tell us, of eat dirt again." Sango said.  
  
Then Kagome got an idea. "Or prepare to face the water of the hotsprings!" she said, knowing that would work on Inuyasha.  
  
"You wouldn't! Would you?" He gave her another pathetic look. He appeared to be a puppy getting taken to a vet to be neutered.  
  
"Wouldn't I?" Kagome smirked.  
  
  
  
He was surrounded. He only had one choice left...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Hehehe...what did you think? How will he ever get out of this now! LOL.   
  
Anyways, I'm starting a new site called Fantasy Dream Realm: an anime haven. It doesn't officially open until June 23, but I am accepting requests to reserve user names or author names now.  
  
If you are interested, send me an email to webmaster@fantasydreamrealm.zzn.com  
  
Do not send it to my aol account, because that is for my personal use. The webmaster one is for the site. Any emails concerning the site that are sent to my username get deleted.  
  
Here is some info you'll need to send to register.  
  
*Email: (If you don't want it shown to others, put a # by it)  
  
webpage/site:  
  
Age:  
  
Birth:  
  
Location: USA (if you avoid this one, it will say unspecified)  
  
Interests:  
  
Favorite Anime/Manga:  
  
Favorite Game:  
  
Favorite J-Music  
  
AIM:  
  
MSN:  
  
ICQ:   
  
Yahoo:  
  
Signature:   
  
Anyting else:(like a comment or just something you want to be posted. 


	34. An Eternity of Questions

Ok....due to the mean cliff hanger, I descided to update earlier then planned.  
  
And you people don't think author's have a soft side! FEH!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last time......  
  
He was surrounded. He only had one choice left...  
  
On with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He looked at the two young women who were shooting daggers back at him. Yes, he did indeed only have one choice left....  
  
He lept up into the nearest standing tree, only stopping to hear Kagome yell at him.  
  
"Inuyasha, get back here!" she shouted.  
  
"No, not until you two listen."  
  
The two women glared at him that much more hard. "We don't have to do no such thing!" Sango spat angrily.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "Have fun then." he said.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, but received no response. "Fine Inuyasha, we'll listen!"  
  
Mere seconds later, he re-appeared back in the tree branch. "Thought ya would." he grinned.  
  
"Spit it out, lech!" Sango shouted.  
  
"Feh..." He leaned up against the tree trunk for support, and prepared to go through the drawn out explination.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What seemed to be an eternity later, he was finally finished, after being interrupted time after time. He had even threatened to leave them there overnight if they didn't quit interrupting him.  
  
"So you did actually come when you said you would?" Sango asked. Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"And you didn't mean to listen in to our conversation?" Kagome asked. He shook his head  
  
"How much did you hear?" Sango asked.  
  
"Not much. Probably about a couple of minutes before the tree limb broke.  
  
"Oh." the two girls said.   
  
"Fine, Inuyasha. Gomen ne. I didn't mean to snap at you like that." Sango said.  
  
"Hai." Kagome agreed.  
  
He smiled inwardly to himself as he lept down from the tree branch and retreved the two girls, heading back towards the hut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, I know it was a short chapter, but I'll probably be posting one twice this length tomarrow.....  
  
Once again, I am accepting early reserves for my new website that opens June 23.  
  
Let me explain a little of the difference between the three different types of accounts..  
  
Administration : You work on one of the many catagories we provide. Answer questions, send users or authors their comments, post new links, fan art, or images, and edit old ones.  
  
Authors: Those who write the fanfictions, game reviews, anime reviews, columns, the text for certain pages, comments about anime-etc. This can vary, as can the others.  
  
Users: People who browse the site, checking out new images, make use of our webring, make comments, and use the make a friend area.  
  
Administration have all the abilities.  
  
Authors have the abilities of users and authors.  
  
So if you want to reserve a pen name, just answer the following information  
  
Name desired :Hana, princess, Kagome (In case one is taken)  
  
*Email: (If you don't want it shown to others, put a # by it)  
  
webpage/site:  
  
Age:  
  
Birth:  
  
Location: USA (if you avoid this one, it will say unspecified)  
  
Interests:  
  
Favorite Anime/Manga:  
  
Favorite Game:  
  
Favorite J-Music  
  
AIM:  
  
MSN:  
  
ICQ:   
  
Yahoo:  
  
Signature:   
  
Anyting else:(like a comment or just something you want to be posted.   
  
Also, you can have an avatar like the ones listed on http://www.angelfire.com/magic/hani-amai/authors.html  
  
Just email the information and your avatar to webmaster@fantasydreamrealm.zzn.com.  
  
Arigatou! 


	35. Chapter

Ok people, thanks to some reviewers I have my chapter! *hugs reviewrs and tosses them each a box of pocky*  
  
I put this in where the chapter should be, and the chapter will be after this.  
  
THanks! 


	36. Sunsets, Silence, and Loneliness

*smiles* okay people. Another chapter from me.  
  
One quick thing though. A few chapters back, I mentioned I will be starting to sell items on ebay.. Well, i am making some currently.  
  
The items consist of the following:  
  
Kagome's bow and arrow (possibly: Hand-crafted out of sturdy wood, arrow head comes with it)  
  
Inuyasha's Rosary  
  
Shikon no Tama  
  
Shikon Shards  
  
Miroku's hand wrap and rosary  
  
Inuyasha's ears (possibly)  
  
Shippo's Mushroom (possibly)  
  
Sailor Jupiter's Earrings  
  
Chi's Ring (possibly)  
  
And possibly more hand-made cosplay.  
  
I will also be selling other items, such as :  
  
Poke'mon cards (Random)  
  
Sailor Moon Japanese 1990's edition (Sold in suncoast stores temporarily)  
  
Manga books  
  
Fan art  
  
***If you have a request for a certain item, from a particular anime, you can email me and I will try to make it for you.***  
  
The ONLY reason I am posting this in the story is I received some questions last time...   
  
On with the story...(^-^)  
  
^*^ ~ ^*^ ~ ^*^   
  
After Sango and Miroku had left, Inuyasha sat on the roof, staring into the sky, where the sun was quickly fading. 'She almost caught me....' he thought. '*Almost*... but I really didn't lie.... just didn't tell the whole truth. What does it matter, anyways?' Then her sweet scent wafted to his nose. She was walking outside.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she called, looking up, and shielding her eyes from the still-bright sun.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"You okay up there?" she asked.   
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked.  
  
She sighed. "I just thought you may be lonely..." '...because I know I was...'  
  
"Feh...." he said, but he quickly lept down off the roof, pulled her into his arms, and lept back up, getting a slight squeal of shock from the girl.  
  
"I will take that as a yes.." she said, but received no answer. Rather, he kept looking into the sky.  
  
She then looked up to see the sun growing less visible by the minute, seemingly hiding itself within the beautiful sky. There were shades of orange, purples, and blues, mixed together to paint one beautiful picture.. The moon was already out, and waiting for it's turn to light up the sky.  
  
Inuyasha was the one to break the silence. "Kagome?"  
  
"Hai?" she said, not taking her attention away from the breath taking scene.  
  
"Um...." He could feel his throat growing dry, as he searched for the write words. "I......"  
  
^.^ ~ ^.^ ~ ^.^  
  
I'm evil....*nods and ducks rotten veggies and fruits*  
  
Don't worry, I'll try to update soon 


	37. Shooting Star

Ok, after my FIRST threat, I descided I'd better get started on the next chapter and post it SOON.  
  
So...here ya go!  
  
  
  
T.T  
  
Last time...  
  
"Um...." He could feel his throat growing dry, as he searched for the write words. "I......"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He then closed his mouth, unable to think of how to say what he was thinking.  
  
"You, what Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, now having her complete attention on him.  
  
He gulped. "Remember when I told you you needed to see who was out there for you?"  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"The truth was..."  
  
Kagome's heart skipped a beat.  
  
"I....love you, Kagome."  
  
Kagome's eyes grew wide. "He loves me, but in what way?"  
  
"Inuyasha, how do you l-"   
  
She was cut off when Inuyasha kissed her again on the lips. This time, it seemed to be filled with more passion than before, and once they broke free, the feeling lingered with them a bit longer.  
  
Kagome gasped for air. 'Wow...That DEFINATELY answered my question.'  
  
Inuyasha had turned away, blushing at his action.  
  
'Baka! She hasn't even told you she loved you back yet!' It didn't matter that he could smell her love for him, but he wanted to hear it from her.   
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. The hanyou once again turned around to face her. She smiled sweetly, then leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips, quickly breaking away. "I love you too." she said in a near-whisper.  
  
Inuyasha let a slight smile play on his lips as they sat there, staring at eachother, looking into eachother's eyes.  
  
Then their stare was broken. Kagome shivered slightly, due to the cool night air.  
  
Inuyasha pulled a Kagome into his lap, and after giving him a questioning look, she smiled and laid her head on his chest.  
  
Both of them said nothing, but gazed into the star-lit sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A while passed, and neither moved, both lost in their train of thought for some time. Inuyasha was brought back to reality by a glimmering light shooting accross the sky. "Hey, Kagome, look-a shooting star." he said, pointing in that direction. But he received no response from the girl. "Kaogme?" he said, looking down into his arms. Their she lay, sleeping. "Looks like I'll have to make a wish for us both then."  
  
'I wish...for us to remain in love and together-always.' 


	38. NEWS

Note to all reviewers!!!  
  
Hiya! This is just a note saying that I will fix the missing chapter of the birth of love sometimes next week, along with adding new chapers.  
  
However, currently, I am selling some promotional cards on ebay (Poke'mon cards given out at the movies), and that's time consuming..  
  
If you are intersted in any of these cards, my name on ebay is hani-amai . I will also soon be selling cosplay and a Sailor Moon manga.  
  
I PROMISE I will update soon! Thank you everyone for making this story my best yet! 


	39. A Jealous Hanyou and a Lecherous Monk

Okay people. I think I am over writer's block, because I got the idea for a new story (on fictionpress.net), called Beautiful Dreamer come unto me.  
  
*grins evilly* Yes, it's another Vampire fic, but the vampire doesn't show up until about halfway through the story....  
  
Anyways, I'll shut up now and give you guys what I've kept you waiting for.  
  
^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Kagome woke up in confusion. She nearly refused to open her eyes as she tried to gather the scattered thoughts in her mind. 'L-last night..was it ...was it real or a dream?'  
  
"Ohayougozaimasu!" a voice called to her from behind.  
  
She quickly rolled over and opened her eyes. There sat Inuyasha, smiling brilliantly at her, and gazing into her deep brown eyes.  
  
"Good morning to you too, Inuyasha." she said after a moment.  
  
"Breakfast is ready." Inuyasha said as he got up and walked over to the table, pulling out a chair for Kagome.  
  
"A-arigatou Inuyasha."  
  
She gained her balance and walked to the table, and took the chair he offered her.   
  
"Inuyasha?" she asked as she stared at her plate.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"How did I get into my bed last night?"  
  
"Feh. I brought you down here after you fell asleep."  
  
"So..last night...it wasn't a dream..."  
  
"Nope."  
  
Kagome blushed slightly, and Inuyasha smiled inwardly once again allowing his mind to travel back to the night before.  
  
'Last night...' she thought as she picked at her food, '...he said... he loved me."  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Better hurry. Sango is coming and so is the lech, along with the twerp."  
  
Kagome laughed quietly and continued eating her meal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After breakfast, just as Inuyasha had said, the three walked to the hut to see their two friends.  
  
"Ka-go-me!" Shippo shouted as he plunged himself into the young girl's arms.   
  
"Konichiwa Shippo!" she said as she smiled down at the little kitsune who was nusling Kagome, that is, until Inuyasha let out a low growl-just loud enough for Shippou to hear.  
  
He looked at Inuyasha, sticking his tongue out, and continued to nusle Kagome.  
  
'That little brat! He better quit if he knows what's good for'em!' Inuyasha's mind screamed angrily.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha's menacing look and raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Sango, want to go into the village today? I need some new summer clothes."  
  
"That's a good idea!" Miroku said. 'Maybe I can sneak a peak while they change...' He started grinning his lecherous smile.  
  
Kagome backed away from Miroku as Inuyasha smacked him over the head.   
  
"And 'we' can get more supplies."   
  
Miroku looked terribly dissappointed.  
  
"That's a great idea." Sango smiled.  
  
"Can we please pick up some more sweets?!" chimed in Shippo.  
  
Kagome laughed as they walked off into the village. 


	40. Illness and Weakness

Are you guys happy that TBoL is back? lol   
  
I am very sorry it took so long. I've lacked major inspiration....but anyways..  
  
Enough of my babblings.  
  
On with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
It wasn't long after they left that they arrived into the village. Kagome and Sango had separated from the guys to look for summer kimonos and haoris.   
  
"Kagome, is there something on your mind?" Sango asked as she padded along side the path.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, sorry Sango. I was thinking about last night."  
  
"What do you mean, last night? You mean when we came back from the hotsprings and had dinner? What was so special about that?" her friend inquired.  
  
"No, I mean after you left... I went outside to see if Inuyasha wanted some company..."  
  
"And?" Sango asked, impatiently waiting for her friend to reply.  
  
"And I went up on the roof with him."  
  
"Kagome, I know you-you're hiding something from me..." Sango said knowingly.  
  
"Um..." Kagome blushed. "Inuyasha and I ...kissed."  
  
Sango went wide eyed, exposing the fact that she was shocked. "Nnani?"  
  
"Gah..don't make me repeat it!" her blush grew brighter.  
  
Sango laughed and they walked up to the small hut.   
  
"Hello?" Sango called.   
  
The curtain came open to reveal a young girl, no more than ten.   
  
"Oh, hello there. May we please speak to your mother?" Sango asked politely.  
  
The little girl appeared to have been crying. "Ma'am, I'm sorry...but...Mother is very ill..." It was all she could do to hold back her sorrow.  
  
"Oh..."   
  
"May I see her?" Kagome asked.  
  
The little girl shook her head. "You will get sick too if you go near her."  
  
"I promise, I won't get sick." Kagome smiled.  
  
The little girl and the two friends stood in silence for a moment, until the girl nodded and showed Kagome the way. Sango followed about half way, and the little girl turned around. "Only she can go beyond here."  
  
Sango nodded and sat on the floor and waited for Kagome's return.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~In the next room~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome walked up to the middle-aged woman, who was sleeping restlessly.  
  
The only things that were in the room with her were a bowl of water that appeared to be days old, a cloth that had fallen off the woman's head, and a candle nub that appeared to have burnt out long ago.  
  
Kagome sat on her knees beside the woman, soaked the cloth, and placed it on the woman's hot forehead.  
  
The woman slowly opened her eyes, squinting to adjust to the light. and her vision came into focus.  
  
"Oh...!"  
  
"Shh....It's okay. I won't hurt you." Kagome said.  
  
The woman slightly smiled then whispered. "I know that..by the feeling you're giving me, I'd say that you're a miko, right?"  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded. "Now just rest. Close your eyes, and things will be fine."  
  
The woman smiled and did as Kagome said.  
  
Kagome dipped the cloth and replaced it, then sat back and began to think of a solution to help this woman.  
  
'I need to help her, but how? I only know a few things...WAIT! I think I remember a healing spell Kikyo first taught me...' "Oh, I hope I get this right!" she mumbled to herself.  
  
She glanced the woman over, and sensed the pain was coming from her lungs. Kagome then hovered above the woman, hands outstretched, and began chanting.  
  
"Manbyou, jaku, hyakuhei, be gone from this woman, that she may be well!"  
  
The room began to clow an eyrie blue-green color, as a ball of light surrounded the woman. The light grew so strong that Kagome had to shield her eyes. The rest was a blur. The last she remembered was being knocked unconcious by some source of power and light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Kagome finally woke up, her head felt like she had been shot with a hundred arrows. Her body felt heavy and weak.   
  
"Wh-what happened?" Then she remembered what Kikyou had said many years ago.  
  
~*Flash back*~  
  
Kagome was sitting on the temple floor. It was already dark and the only light that shown was a small lit candle, and the stars peaking in through the roof.  
  
"Now, Kagome, remember- Only use this spell in extreme cases. Not only is it powerful, but it takes away some of your health and energy as well, and puts it in the one who is sick.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"And it will also cause you to go unconscious for a few moments, but the after-effects will linger for a seven day period.  
  
~*End of flash back*~  
  
Kagome looked down at the sleeping woman. 'It was worth it.' she thought as she remembered the little gir's tears when they had first arrived.   
  
She smiled then managed to pull her body up, and slowly padding through the curtain.  
  
~*With the awaiting girls*~  
  
Kagome pulled back the curtain and the woman's daughter nearly jumped to her feet, bombarding Kagome with questions.  
  
"Is she okay? What was that flash of light? Can I see her now?"  
  
"Yes, she is fine. Don't worry about that light, and yes, you can see her now." Kagome laughed weakly as the little girl's face lit up and she raced into her mother's room.  
  
Kagome let a gasp escape her as her body fell limply to the ground.  
  
Sango jumped up and dashed to her friend. "Kagome! Are you alright?" she asked as she helped Kagome off the ground.   
  
Kagome smiled weakly. "I'll be fine in a few days. Just please, help me to Inuyasha."  
  
Sango nodded and they left the hut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know it's boring, but it's leading to something..  
  
I have a good mind to end it there, though...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha came out of the baker's shop just in time to see Kagome propped against Sango's shoulder.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo whined. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Kagome! What happened to you!?" Inuyasha asked as he dropped the bag of goods and ran to her side, just as Sango could no longer hold her.  
  
"I'll be fine..." she said weakly.   
  
"What happened wench?"  
  
Kagome was too weak to shoot him a glare. "The dressmaker was ill..."  
  
The three guys mouthed an 'oh' and Inuyasha took Kagome in one hand, and the food in the other.   
  
"You're going home." was all he said.  
  
Shippo started to follow, but Miroku pulled him by the tail.  
  
"Oww!!!" he whined.  
  
"It didn't hurt...." Miroku said quickly.  
  
"Shippo-chan, perhaps it's better if you leave the two of them alone? You will be able to see Kagome-sama again toamrrow."  
  
Shippo sighed and nodded as he watched the figure retreat in the distance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok people. Too tired to write more tonight..  
  
I do have a short announcement to make.  
  
Instead of posting author's notes now, I am going to be sending out announcements about this story, and Inuyasha in emails.  
  
IF you do want to be on the email list (it's also the mailing list), please leave your email, OTHERWISE you will not be notified.  
  
Usually, I have been going through the reviews and emailing everyone that had an email visible under their screen names, but that's tiresome...  
  
so I'm doing it this way.  
  
The announcements will be sent when a new chapter is posted..  
  
Thanks! 


	41. Dream Sequence

Sorry guys...been busy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome, wake up dear. Kagome?" she heard the soft voice close to her, yet she didn't know who's it was.  
  
'It's not Inuyasha...It's not even a man for that matter..' she thought, still refusing to open her eyes.  
  
"Kagome, please wake up. You're making your mother worry." said a different, soft, yet masculine voice.  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped open as two strange, yet familiar people stood before her.  
  
"Who-who are you?" she stuttered.  
  
"Why, we're your parents." her 'mother' said cooly.  
  
"M-my parents? B-but...."  
  
"I know what you're thinking." her 'father' said. "We're supposed to be dead, right?"  
  
Kagome could only nod.  
  
"Well, we are." her mother said, too chipper to be sane.  
  
Kagome's eyes grew wide. "I-I must be dreaming then."  
  
"Oh, you are dear. You are." mother said quickly.  
  
"We're just here to give you a message." her father said.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"That even though we haven't been around most of your life, we still love you." her mother said, looking as if she were about to cry.  
  
"Yes. We've watched you grow every day, just..from above." her father added.  
  
"We know that you love Inuyasha..."  
  
"And that he loves you."  
  
Her father smiled. "He's been there for you, ever since our deaths."  
  
"I'm just thankful he came along." her mother said. "And he's so handsome too!"  
  
Kagome sweatdropped.   
  
"Ahem..." her father cleared his throat. "What we are trying to say is that we want you two to be together-to get married and..."  
  
"And give us plenty of grandchildren!" her mother squealed.  
  
Kagome blushed. "Um...."  
  
Her father shook his head. "Anyways. We want you two to be happy together. We just wanted to let you know that."  
  
"And that no matter what, we'll always love you, Kagome." her mother said as she hugged Kagome tightly. Her mother, so petite, so kind-hearted, had the sent of violets and roses about her. No wonder Kagome loved the smell of flowers so much.  
  
Kagome's father sighed. "Come on, Ame, we must go. We've already been gone too long."  
  
"Oh, yes.." she said as she wiped away a tear drop as she walked back towards her husband.  
  
"Oh dear!" Almost fogot. Get Inuyasha to take you to where our house was...It's remains are still standing. There should be something there."  
  
"What?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Just please, do it." her father added.  
  
"Kagome, we must go-but remember.." her mother said.  
  
"We love you." they said at the same time.  
  
"I -love you too." Kagome said as she allowed the tears to stream down her face.  
  
'I love you too....'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Not much of a cliffhanger this time, but it's not the end. I already have the ending planned (If I don't forget it), and it does end in about another 4 or 5 chapters.   
  
But I don't know if I'm going to do a sequal or not.   
  
I'm starting a poll. If you think I should do a sequal, say so. If not, then say no.  
  
*****IF you read Human Compensations******  
  
Whisperingmoon's hometown was struck with a bad storm a few weeks ago. Her apartment was damaged, but she's okay.   
  
This is why she has not posted an update as she promised earlier.  
  
Thanks!  
  
Aka Hime Meian 


	42. Awake to new realities

K....no promises about posting anymore today. We have been having MAJOR rain, and I think it's causing our phones not to work. Our phones were dead yesterday, and were dead about 1am-2am, then from 7:30am-9:30am  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome woke up, still feeling very week. She lay there, gathering her thoughts and thinking about the dream she just awoke from.  
  
'Hmm......I wonder what I am to find...' she thought to herself as she attempted to stretch. However, something wouldn't let her. Something was holding her tight. She slowly opened her eyes to see white hair, and it's owner.  
  
'Oh, thank Kami. It's only Inuyasha....' she sighed. She glanced at his handsome, yet boyish features. 'He looks almost as innocent as a baby...'  
  
Just as that last thought crossed her mind, he began to stir. His golden eyes slowly opened to meet Kagome's dark chocolate eyes.   
  
She only smiled as he went wide eyed. "Kagome? You're up already?" he asked.  
  
She only nodded and continued to smile.   
  
"What are you so happy about?" he asked, still not moving his arms from holding Kagome close.  
  
"Well, I had a weird, but nice dream....about...my parents."  
  
"Oh?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He and Kagome were nose to nose.  
  
"Hai." she said, trying to allow herself some moving room. "Um...Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hai?"   
  
"Could you please loosen you're hold?"  
  
He did as she asked, then waited for her to continue.  
  
"They said..they know you love me. That they want us to get married...'and have plenty of grandchildren ~_~' '..."  
  
"N-nani?"  
  
"That's what they told me, in my dream."  
  
"Weird."  
  
"Um...they also asked for you to take me to where my house used to be. That something should be there, for me."  
  
Inuyasha scowled. "There's nothing there but rubble and ash, Kagome."  
  
"How do you know?" she asked. By this time, she was standing up, with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Feh. Because ..." His visage quickly turned from a scowl, to a more tender expression. "Ever since that day....I've gone back...just to remember..."  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"Feh. That was the day....I met you-the day that my life changed, Kagome. Everything happens for a reason...and I think you were given to me for a reason."  
  
"What would that be?" she asked. Now, she was sitting beside him, gazing into his golden orbs.  
  
"So I wouldn't be alone..So I'd be loved, and could love back."  
  
Kagome smiled and kissed his cheek gently. "Who knew....Who knew you could be so...emotional and..."  
  
"Feh...do you want to go to your old house or not?" he asked, grabbing her hand and pulling her off the bed.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well, that didn't last long."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok. I'm trying to make each chapter atleast 1,000 words. If it is under that, I'm sorry, but I don't have MSWord, MSExcell, or anything that has a word counter. My crappy computer was just installed with notepad and word pad.  
  
Feh...anyways...the next one should be out soon.  
  
If you want to know kind of a VERY brief summary for the next few chapters, read below.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Next === Kagome goes back to her house, and finds something of her mother's.  
  
=== Inuyasha and Kagome go back to town, meet Sango and Miroku, and begin to talk about what's happened since The other day.  
  
=== Kagome and Inuyasha descide to get married, sooner than you think. And what's this? A double Cerimony?!  
  
=== The wedding day: Disaster, or perfect? 


	43. SorryI forgot to post this! '

*Smiles insanely* I now have my very own set of Inuyasha ears! ^___________^ . Want to know where I got them?  
  
I went to a store caled 'Hot Topic'. (www.hottopic.com), and they had black felt and velveteen ears. (Just dog/cat ears). The ones I got were black, with pink insides. They could pass for either cat or dog....I love 'em! *Cuddles new ears*. I wore them to wear my grandmother is, and my uncle and a friend of the family were there. Just about everyone touched my ears. lol  
  
It was quite interesting.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That very same day, Inuyasha took Kagome to where her home once stood. He was right, however. All that remained were ashes and rubble.  
  
What wasn't destroyed by the fire was destroyed by weather and age.  
  
Inuyasha came to a halt where the front door used to be.   
  
Kagome gasped at the horrid site. "T-this is it?" Inuyasha only nodded as he laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Well then..." she said, vainly attempting to hold back her unshed tears, "Let's get to looking."  
  
Kagome walked ahead of him, propped herself upon her knees, and begain digging through the debris. Inuyasha, on the other hand, momentarily paused, but then walked and started moving the larger debris that he knew Kagome could not move.   
  
~*After nearly two hours*~  
  
Kagome nor Inuyasha had found anything that could be what her parent's had been talking about, and they had searched nearly everywhere.   
  
Just when Kagome was about ready to give up, Inuyasha called her.  
  
"Oi, Kagome!"  
  
"Nani? What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, slowly getting up off of her knees.  
  
Kagome quickly walked to where Inuyasha stood. He had his back to her, but turned around. "Look." was the only thing he said. In his hands was a small, slightly charred, trinket box.  
  
"Wow. ..this must have been...."  
  
"What you're parents were talking about..."  
  
Kagome nodded. Inuyasha handed her the box, and she opened it, ever so carefully.  
  
She gasped when her eyes laid on a small gold band, with a precious pearl set in it.  
  
"Wow...." Inuyasha said as she examined it.   
  
"It's beautiful...and .....It was my mothers."  
  
"Well, Kagome...try it on." Inuyasha urged. He took the tiny trinket box out of her hand. However, all she did was continued to gaze at the ring, and Inuyasha. So he took the ring out of her hand, and slipped it onto her finger.  
  
"Hmm." Kagome smiled, having a loss of words and having been captured in her thoughts.  
  
"Ready to go back?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Mhm."  
  
And they walked hand in hand back to the hut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok. Not as long as I planned, but hey-it's a part of the story.  
  
Anyways. I will post again Monday.  
  
Night!  
  
Missy 


	44. Announcements

Hey everyone. Keep an eye out for a new chapter. I started working on it this morning, and should have it posted by tomarrow.   
  
I'm in the process of changing email addresses, (I'm forwarding all saved messages, important junk, etc to my new one which I'll tell you soon), so I won't be sending out an announcement about what's new or when the newest chapter is here.  
  
Also, I'm thinking about making TBOL into a doushinji (a fan comic)...I'm not sure as of yet.  
  
Now, I'm making more cosplay than ever. Since I can't send out email, here's the full list in case anyone's interested.  
  
Sailor Moon, Mars, Mercury, Venus, Saturn, Neptune, Jupiter, Uranus, and Chibi Moon's Chockers.  
  
sailor Jupiter's Rose earrings  
  
InuYasha's Rosary  
  
The Shikon no tama replica  
  
The shikon shards  
  
Shippo's mushrooms  
  
Miroku's handwrap, rosary, and staff  
  
Inuyasha's ears  
  
Sango's Harikatsu (SP?) (her boomerang)  
  
Chi's wedding ring  
  
Chi & Uzuki's ears  
  
Also, I'm making a cat costume-well, the accessories. If there's an anime cat you like, I can make the following:  
  
Clawed gloves  
  
Cat ears  
  
Cat Collar  
  
Tail  
  
Teeth Caps ( fangs)  
  
I know it's a long announcement and list, but it's the only way I could inform people.  
  
Ja ne! 


	45. Planning and Scheming Part 1

Hey everyone. How are things? Sorry I've taken so long on updating. My job's working me the hours of a full-time person and all I want is part time...o.o....  
  
Anyways, another reason is I've been working on cosplay items I plan to sell.  
  
If you're interested in a list of all items I'll be selling in the near future, email me.  
  
You want to know something I've been thinking about doing? Creating a doushinji for InuYasha...using 'The Birth of Love' as the story. Not sure as of yet though.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Birth of Love  
  
by Aka Hime Meian (Bloody Vampire Princess) :Melissa  
  
Email: JMoonMars@aol.com (not for long)  
  
  
  
Kagome woke up with the sun coming through the cracks in the old hut, shining down upon her face. She tried to ignore it by turning onto her back and going back to sleep, but...  
  
"Morning Kagome!" called an energetic voice as a blur flashed from the door of the hut and pounced on her back.  
  
"Shippo! Don't scare me half to death like that!" Kagome nearly yelled from her suprising wake up.  
  
Shippo bowed his head in appology. "Gomen ne Kagome-sama..."  
  
Kagome let out a long and deep sigh. "It's okay Shippo." she said as she motioned for him to come to the head of the bed.  
  
He slowly walked up there, and now was looking Kagome in the face.  
  
"Is Sango and Miroku here too?" she asked.  
  
"Yep!" Shippo smiled. "But Inuyasha told us not to bother you, to just let you snore in peace."  
  
"That was ki-hey, I don't snore!...do I?"   
  
"Um.....anyways, Sango keeps saying stuff about a ceremony, and 'just the right kimono'."  
  
"Oh...." 'She must be talking about the wedding kimono.'  
  
"Kagome, are you and Inuyasha going to..."  
  
"Kagome-chan? You're up finally!" came Sango's cheerful voice interrupting the little Kitsune.  
  
"Hai, I'm up."  
  
"Shippo, could you please give Kagome and I some privacy?"  
  
And with that, Shippo bounced out of the room.  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha said something about a ring you found?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"May I see it?" Sango asked eagerly.  
  
"Hai." Kagome reached below her pillow and pulled out a the pearl ring.  
  
"Oh my! It's beautiful."  
  
"Isn't it?" Kagome asked, finally sitting up.  
  
"Is this going to be you're wedding ring?"  
  
Kagome shrugged. "I guess."  
  
"Well, now you have that, but we need to get the rest of your outfit!" Sango chirped as she pulled Kagome off of her bed and shoved her into her dressing room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once Kagome was fully dressed, and the group had walked into town, Sango once again began mumbling something about cake, kimono, hair, and wine.   
  
"Eh, Sango?" called Miroku.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Hai, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
  
  
"You're mumbling about something."  
  
"Oh.." she said, blushing from slight embarassement.  
  
"Sango, should we tell them now?" Miroku whispered.  
  
Inuyasha heard, but chose to ignore.  
  
Sango just elbowed him in a notion to keep his mouth shut, however and unfortunately, Inuyasha wasn't the only one that heard.  
  
"Tell us what, Sango?!" Shippo chirped.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Sango and I are getting married."  
  
Kagome's eyes grew extremely large and Inuyasha smirked. "A monk and a youkai exterminator, what a couple..."  
  
Kagome glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"Nani? WhaddI say?"  
  
"When?!" Kagome asked excitedly.  
  
"Uh, we were hoping to have a double ceremony, that is, IF it's okay with you two." Sango said notioning to her and Inuyasha.  
  
"Sango! That'd be wonderful!  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha sweat dropped as the two continued to talk amoungst themselves.  
  
"Are we here to gab or shop?!" Inuyasha finally yelled. In turn, he received glares from the two girls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While the men were fustrated with the women, they were all to busy to sense someone watching them.   
  
From the roof-top of a building, shadowed by the shade from the trees was a tall, handsome figure who's soul was filled with darkness-one who never smiled unless it was at someone's suffering.  
  
"Sesshy-sama?! Why are we up here?" Rin asked, who 


	46. Planning and Scheming Part 2

Last time:  
  
While the men were fustrated with the women, they were all to busy to sense someone watching them.   
  
From the roof-top of a building, shadowed by the shade from the trees was a tall, handsome figure who's soul was filled with darkness-one who never smiled unless it was at someone's suffering.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sesshy-sama?! Why are we up here?" Rin asked. She kept gazing up at her 'Sesshy-sama' as he seemed to be looking at nothing.  
  
"Quiet Rin." he said cooly.  
  
"Uh?" Rin quickly closed her mouth.  
  
Sesshoumaru listened in to the chattering group. "We need to get you the proper attire!" he heard the demon exterminator say.  
  
  
  
"......double ceremony...."  
  
'Hmm...so my dim-witted brother is doing something half way right for a change? He's actually found himself a mate.....before even I have chosen mine..' Then his mind began to wonder. "Lord Sesshoumaru! Why stand we here idle? Shouldn't we be pursuing your brother?"  
  
Sesshoumaru extended his hand to silence Jakken. "We shall leave him. We must prepare for a wedding."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~(mwahahaha)~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome and Sango had split up from the guys nearly an hour ago, and already they had been to nearly every bazaar or shop. Yet still, Kagome was unable to find a kimono that suited her.  
  
"Cheer up, Kagome-chan!" Sango said carrying her burlap sacks over her shoulder. They had already picked out everything for Sango-the hair accessories, the flowers, and she had even found an adorabble pair of getta-Japanese sandles- that had white straps and hand-beaded with floral designs.  
  
"Hmm..." was all Kagome said in response as she seemed not to hear anything, but continued looking at the dirt beneath her feet-as if pebbles were interesting.  
  
"Kagome!" came the cry of the kitsune as he nearly toppled Kagome.  
  
"Shippo, we've only been separated for an hour.." she laughed.  
  
"I know, but I still missed ya!" he said as he sat atop her shoulder.  
  
"Find everything?" Sango asked. Miroku nodded.   
  
"Feh..why wouldn't we?"   
  
Sango rolled her eyes. "Just making sure."   
  
Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. "What's wrong?" he asked in his usual tone.  
  
"Kagome couldn't find a dress that, well, suited her." Sango whispered to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha just looked puzzled for a moment before realizing what Sango had ment.  
  
Kagome let out another loud sigh.  
  
"Well then, it's getting late-it's already around lunch. Let's go back and have lunch." Inuyasha said.  
  
They all nodded and walked back towards the small hut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know, I know..very short, but because of that, I'll be posting 1-2 more tonight and one tomarrow. THe story will probably be complete by Saturday...then I have an announcement concerning this story, including a possible sequal if people are still interested.  
  
Oh, I have received some emails about my story, and about lemon banning. Please do not send emails to my aol account. I'm getting rid of aol within a few weeks.   
  
I'm going to have 4 new email addresses, and each serves a purpose.  
  
  
  
Cawaii_missy@hotmail.com :Questions about my cosplay products or items I'm selling on ebay.  
  
Melissa@Inuyasha.nu : Fanfiction related-if you have comments, questions, or ideas.   
  
brown_eyes43@hotmail.com : My personal account. ONLY write here if it concerns me and not my stories or cosplay.  
  
Please don't leave the subject line blank, or write just 'hi' or something. Type the fanfiction name, cosplay, or something related to what you have to say.  
  
I know I may sound kinda cruel, giving a bunch of stuff to remember or whatever, but it makes it easier considering I know what each email is about on each acccount. I won't have one inbox with over 200 emails with about 74 different topics...  
  
Thanks! 


	47. Fitting

Ok people. You've given me 635 reviews-the most any story of mine has EVER received. I don't care if their flames or whatever, it still means alot to me (hehe..most of them are only flaming my short chapters and complimenting on the rest...)  
  
I just wanted to say thanks to everyone for encouraging me. There's about another 3-5 chapters left, and I may even do a bonus wedding night chapter, but it still won't have any lemon content-or if it does, it won't be what you think...  
  
I doubt I'll be able to post again today, but I will try. Tomarrow, on the other hand.....Well, let's just say it's not good to live in North Carolina when there's a hurricane that's coming. We have to pack some things up in our trailer, just in case, and go to my mother's fiance's house...or maybe further inland if it gets too bad.  
  
I just hope and pray it doesn't hit..Fran was scary enough.  
  
  
  
Ok, my cosplay email is set up-feel free to send me questions.  
  
  
  
Also, Fantasy Dream Realm IS open, although it still has alot of work. Also, now we can accept up to 1,000 members PER MONTH. It also has a free email service, fanart galleries, a chat room, and soon-a discussion forum.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. "What's wrong?" he asked in his usual tone.  
  
"Kagome couldn't find a dress that, well, suited her." Sango whispered to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha just looked puzzled for a moment before realizing what Sango had ment.  
  
Kagome let out another loud sigh.  
  
"Well then, it's getting late-it's already around lunch. Let's go back and have lunch." Inuyasha said.  
  
They all nodded and walked back towards the small hut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now, it was the day before the wedding. The sun had barely risen to greet the clouds yet, and Kagome was still awake from a sleepless night of turning.  
  
'Tomarrow's the wedding...' she thought. 'How can I possibly find a dress by then?' She let out a deep sigh as she turned on her side to attempt to get some sleep before dawn.  
  
Unknown to her, she wasn't the only one awake. Inuyasha, who rarely slept anyways, was watching her out of the corner of his eye. He could smell her sadness and fustration. 'Hmm..it must be about that damn dress.' he thought. 'But what can I do? She's already tried on every dress the merchants had to offer...' Then, only a moment later, he smirked his usual cocky smirk and nodded his head as if to confirm something, then closed his eyes to rest before the sun met the clouds.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome woke up and looked around-from the edge of her bed to her changing room. Nothing unusual to see-just her blankets, the floor, Inuyasha staring at her, her clothes in the-wait, did I just say Inuyasha staring at her?  
  
Her eyes quickly snapped back to him as her head snapped back from being stunned. "Inuyasha! Don't startle me like that!" she yelled as she wiped her eyes.  
  
He snickered. "Gomen nasai...Demo, get ready-we have to go." he said as he got out of his current position and walked towards the door.  
  
"Go? Go where?" she asked. as she slugishly walked to her changing room.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once Kagome was ready, Inuyasha had grabbed her hand and dragged her along into the village. He finally reached the hut and he threw back the curtain.  
  
"Where are you, kusobaba?" he said in his usual cocky tone.  
  
"No need to use such foul terms, I'm right here." said a middle aged woman who was in a smaller room. "You may come in."  
  
Inuyasha quickly pulled Kagome along into the room. "Fit her for a wedding kimono." he commanded.   
  
Kagome's mouth nearly dropped open. 'So that's why he brought me here....'  
  
Demo, the lady just continued to sew. "Didn't you hear me?"  
  
"I heard you." she said, and she put down her work. She slowly stood up and looked at Kagome. "Ah...so you're the one getting married?" Kagome shook her head. "Who is the lucky gentleman?" Kagome sweatdropped.   
  
"I am, old hag." Inuyasha said.  
  
The lady looked at Kagome and nodded. "I see. Well, young man, you must wait outside."  
  
"I don't have to if I don't want to." he said.  
  
"Inuyasha, onegai?" Kagome said as she looked pleadingly at him.  
  
"Feh..." Inuyasha threw back the curtain and walked outside.  
  
"Now....the lady took a piece of thread to measure Kagome's arm length. "Just stand still."   
  
Once her amrs were measured, the lady cut the thread at the exact length. "Come back this evening, child.'  
  
"Doomo arigatou!" Kagome said as she bowed her thanks.  
  
"No need for that. Just get the hanyou to return you this evening."  
  
Kagome nodded and went outside where Inuyasha was.  
  
"What did the old hag say?"  
  
"To come back this evening."  
  
"Keh.... Might as well hang around then."  
  
"Can we go see Sango?"   
  
"Why not...it's not like I have anything beEtter to do.." This time, Kagome was pulling Inuyasha as fast as she could towards Sango's home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The lady only measured her arm's length because Kimonos are made to where the size (waist size), and length can be adjusted without hemming it. For the basic kimono, all you do is pull the right side up so that the corner is...well, lined up with your ear, and pull the left side over and do the same. Height can be adjusted by pulling the kimono ends up a bit, which also pulls the rest. Then, just take the belt that came with it and tie it around your waist.  
  
If you don't have a clue what I just said, go to www.risingsunimports.com . That will help.  
  
Kusobaba means 'old fart' in Japanese. kusojiji means 'old fart', but it is for an old man, rather than for an old woman....  
  
Like for example, Myouga is called Myouga-jiji, because he's old and he's a man... Inuyasha calls Kaede Kaede-baba, because she's an old woman...  
  
However, if you were brave enough to call someone kusobaba or kusojiji, I wouldn't tell them what it ment... 


	48. Nervous?

^---^ Even though I have to wake up at 7a.m. tomarrow morning, I descided ---since I got alot of reviews already--- that I'd write the next chapter tonight.  
  
Dark and Deluted Child: I don't have school-just work...and I need the $ so I can buy my animazement ticket, pay for my website, and the internet...without it, no story...X_X  
  
d.g. & crew: Gomen nasai, but..trust me, there's more ways then just reading my story to learn new words......*coughs*(freedict.com)  
  
~~~~~~~~^________^~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at Sango's house just in time to hear a maid scream. "Nani!? What's going on?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"Hiamatta!" they heard a man shout as Miroku was thrown from one of the huts.  
  
  
  
Miroku dusted himself off as Inuyasha and Kagome walked over to see what he had done now. (as if they didn't know....X_X)   
  
"Well...see if I ever offer you any favors again." he replied.  
  
"Miroku-sama, what happened?"  
  
"I merely offered to do an excorsism to rid the hut of ghosts, and he threw me out."  
  
"Moreless, offered the man's daughter to allow her to bear your child...." Inuyasha said. Kagome sighed. Miroku grinned his usual grin.   
  
"i'm just glad Sango isn't here to see this..." Kagome muttered beneath her breath.  
  
As if on cue, Sango walked outside of her house. "Guys? What're you all doing out here?" she asked, somewhat supprised.  
  
"I'm waiting for this evening to fall." Kagome said.   
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Hai. I was fitted for my kimono."  
  
"You found one?!" Sango asked happily.  
  
"Well, in a way...."  
  
"Wonderful!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah yeah...wonderful...." Inuyasha said with boredome wafting in his voice.  
  
"Would you guys like to come in? It's time for the mid-day meal."  
  
  
  
They all accepted and once again, entered the great hut.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They all began to eat happily. A wonderful meal of rice-balls, miso soup, some meat, and only the finest wine.  
  
"This is wonderflul." Miroku said.  
  
Sango cocked an eye at Miroku as the others agreed. "It sure is." Shippo chirped.  
  
"I agree." Kagome smiled as she took another small bite out of her rice ball.  
  
"Feh..." Inuyasha said as he nearly swallowed a rice ball whole.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Night came. Kagome and Inuyasha returned to the lady's hut. "Oh, yes my child. It is ready." she said as she held up the kimono. Kagome gaped at it's beautiful designs. Truely, this woman had exquisite taste in fabric.  
  
"Arigatou!" She said as she gratefully took the kimono in her hands.  
  
"Tis no trouble." the lady smiled and gave Kagome a hug.  
  
"How much do I owe you?"  
  
"Nothing, my child. I know how it is to not be able to find the right dress, or afford one I desire."   
  
Kagome hugged the lady this time. "Arigatou again!" she said.  
  
With that, Inuyasha and Kagome went home to rest before their big day tomarrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome lay in her bed, but once again, she couldn't sleep. She was too nervous. Thoughts fought her from unconsciousness.  
  
'What if the wedding isn't perfect?....or what if I mess up?' she asked such questions repeatedly in her mind.  
  
Inuyasha, who also couldn't sleep, noticed the changing emotions in her scent. 'She's nervous...too..' he thought.  
  
'What if I mess up? What if Sesshoumaru attacks tomarrow? What if it's not perfect? It's got to be perfect-perfect for her...'  
  
"Hey, Kagome?" he asked.  
  
Kagome was stunned out of her train of thought. "Hai?"  
  
"Nervous about tomarrow?" he asked.  
  
"Hai...you too?"  
  
"Feh...in case you haven't realized, I just don't sleep much."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Don't worry about the wedding...I'm sure it will go perfect tomarrow...."  
  
"Honto?"  
  
"Honto."  
  
"Arigatou Inuyasha." she said as she turned facing him, and smiled at him. Then she curled her arms around her pillow and fast asleep.  
  
'It will go perfect tomarrow....' he told himself, just to make sure. Then he too, drifted off into a realm of dreams.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiamatta means 'Get the hell out of here'.   
  
Hey people, I have a new story up called 'Eien Ni Ai'. It's probably going to be my last Inu&Kag fic...  
  
Ok, for the sake of not getting flamed, I won't let the wedding day get messed up....too much, however...for the wedding night, it may be a TOTALLY different story....  
  
The wedding day will probably come in a 3 part mini chapter. 1: The morning of the Wedding, 2: Final Preperations, 3: The Wedding, and then the night will probably be the same...  
  
I'm going to go..It's nearly morning (time for me to wake up) and I still haven't been to sleep. 


	49. Faith in Perfection

********sweat drops* Um...ok, just so people know. If I post a chapter, I post it-I don't remove it unless I plan to put up another one right away. However, when I do post a chapter, it may not show up anywhere until a day later-or so ff.net says. Anotherwords, it shows up in my status section how many chapters I have, and maybe shows up on ....let's say, chapters 1 and 38 on the menu, but it doesn't show on the rest. It's not me-it's fanfiction.net. They have to update the menu on the story pages, which can take a while.  
  
And the last chapter may have been boring, but it was for a purpose.  
  
Oh, yes-about the shortness of the chapters: I write this way because I don't have one long time period that I'm free to write. I only have a few minutes at a time, that's why most chapters are so short. See, they may be short, but there's more of them-so it evens out to a few long chapters. I know not many people like the shortness, but...if I had to sit and write one long chapter, it would probably be another month before I was able to post again....because in my free time, I also draw, write poetry, write non-anime fictio, wood-crafting, designing, jewelry making, reading, and designing webpages...but usually, I'm at work most of the time...  
  
I'm sorry if you don't like the shortness-that's just my style though-and it's how I'm used to writing.  
  
Ok...I've just gotten a sugar high off of domino dots...so I'll probably either make this a rather long chapter, or post one after another...hehehehe  
  
Last time:   
  
"Arigatou Inuyasha." she said as she turned facing him, and smiled at him. Then she curled her arms around her pillow and fast asleep.  
  
'It will go perfect tomarrow....' he told himself, just to make sure. Then he too, drifted off into a realm of dreams.  
  
  
  
OWTS  
  
Kagome yawned and stretched out her arms to greet the bright morning sun. Then she rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Good morning Inuyasha." she said, allowing her body time to regain equillibrium. However, when Inuyasha didn't answer, she quickly turned around. "Inuyasha?" But no one was there. Kagome quickly got off of her bed and walked to the door. "Inuyasha?!" she called again.   
  
"Oh, good morning Kagome!" greeted a rather happy and nervous Sango.  
  
"Where's Inuyasha?" she asked as she glanced at her nervous friend.  
  
"He and Miroku went to wash up for the wedding. Besides, the fact that the villagers believe it's bad luck to see the bride on the day of the wedding led Miroku to leaving, and getting Inuyasha to go with him."  
  
"Oh..." Kagome said as she sat down on one of the logs they used for chairs.  
  
"Are you nervous?" Sango asked as she stared into space.  
  
"Ano..somewhat, but I'm sure everything will go perfect. Don't worry about it Sango."  
  
"K.kagome, please don't take this the wrong way, but you have no family to pressure you-it's only you and Inuyasha. You have no one to critisize you..."  
  
Kagome looked at her friend, then looked down for a moment as silence filled the air. "Kagome, I didn't mean to-"  
  
"Sango, it's okay. I understand where you're coming from...however, I do have family-a wonderful one actually." she said as she hugged Sango. "It's Inuyasha, you, Miroku, and Shippo. You are my family."  
  
Sango then smiled and nodded, then returned her friend's hug.  
  
"Sango, Inuyasha promised me that everything would go perfect..even though he was nervous...he still promised me that. That's how I know it will be- because he believes that it will, then, so do I."  
  
Sango stood up. "Then I do." Sango smiled. "Come on, Kagome. We have alot to do."  
  
And with that, the girls went on talking happy chatter as they readied themselves for the evening ceremony.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next chapter is the guys, and the girls making final preperations. I'll probably have it up within an hour or so...^______^  
  
Also, check out Bear5's story- 'Turn of Events'. It's very good...somewhat like 'Wild Things!' (a card captor sakura fiction), and...you could say simular to Whisperingmoon's Human compensation, except Naraku isn't in it, and Sesshy and Inu are in enemy gangs. 


	50. Finap Preperations Announcement at the e...

^-^ I just saw both Inuyasha movies....They were too sweet! There's got to be a third movie coming though! I swear!  
  
Ok, enough with that..I just needed to get it out of my system...lol.  
  
Hey-just to let you guys know, I'm sorry it took long to update....they called me into work for inventory, plus I had church and a funeral to attend...X_X busy..  
  
Anyways, here goes!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku sat back as the steamed hot waters covered their tense bodies. All had been silent until Miroku descided he had had enough. "Inuyasha," he said, "..You're not nervous about the wedding, are you?"  
  
"Keh...why should I be?" he asked, only opening one eye.  
  
"Because, you've been unusually silent, and you look worried." Miroku said, in a calm and low voice.  
  
This time, Inuyasha opened both eyes, then closed them again. "Feh...so what if I am a little nervous? I can smell the scent that you're terrified."  
  
"Well, not terrified, but yes...I'm nervous." Miroku admitted plainly.   
  
"Well...you shouldn't be. It's just a dumb wedding...some human ceremony....big deal."  
  
"Yes-a ceremony that joins you and Kagome together forever, just as it will do for Sango and I."  
  
"Ano...."  
  
Miroku smirked. "It's kind of like what mating does...except more emotional then just marking..."  
  
"Feh.." Inuyasha said as he saw Miroku close his eyes. Inuyasha couldn't take this sitting around any more. He quickly got out of the water and re-dressed. Then he started to walk off.   
  
"Hey, Inuyasha! WHere are you going?!" Miroku called after him, getting dressed as quickly as possible.  
  
"To finish getting ready." he said.  
  
"W-wait up!" Miroku called as he dashed after his friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome had just finished fixing Sango's hair. Sango was wearing her wedding Kimono, and her hair was up in a beautiful bun adorned with pearl combs. Then, Sango took some of the mashed berries that were tinted a lovely purple color and rubbed some on her lips to give them some color.  
  
"How do I look, Kagome-Chan?" she asked as she turned around to allow her friend to see.  
  
"You look beautiful." Kagome smiled. "You're a beautiful bride." Kagome said, encouraging her friend.  
  
"Now, it's your turn." Sango said as she forced her friend to go change.  
  
Kagome laughed. as she walked to her changing room. 'I have no idea why I was so nervous...' she thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha was already dressed in his wedding outfit. He figured that he couldn't wear his fire-rat haori and hakima, since Kagome was dressing up-just for this. No, he'd have to wear something special too.  
  
He was dressed handsomely today-even his hair was nice and clean.   
  
"You look nice, Inuyasha." MIroku said as he finished putting on his outer haori.  
  
"Feh..."  
  
"Well, it's almost time for the wedding..." Miroku sighed. 'Then the wedding night...' With that thought, he began to grin his 'oh-im-gonna-have-fun' grin.   
  
Inuyasha noticed this out of the corner of his eye and smacked Miroku on the head-but not as hard as usual. He didn't want the lecher to have any bumps or bruises on his wedding day.  
  
"Hentai.." he muttered as he set off to where the wedding was to take place-at the temple.  
  
Miroku rubbed his head and followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome, you look great!" her friend said as Kagome looked at her reflection in a mirror.   
  
"Arigatou." Kagome smiled. Then she did as Sango did, using some of the berries for lip color-rather, hers were a pale pink.  
  
"Ready?" Sango asked.  
  
"Hai." Kagome said as both girls slipped on their getta and walked towards the temple.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gah...I swear I can't take this any longer....You know that announcement I promised at the end of the wedding? Well, I'm announcing NOW. I'm just too..excited.  
  
Since The Birth of Love has done so extremely well, my friend, Trista-selphie and I- have teamed up and we plan on turning The Birth of Love into a doushinji!!!  
  
(Doushinji means fan-comic).  
  
We plan to have a preview ready by May for Animazement 2004 in North Carolina. We also plan to advertize a Final Fantasy doushinji she's working on...   
  
But I'm so excited-and it's due to all the people who reviewed-you've truely made this my best story ever! Arigatou!!!!  
  
If you have any questions on the doushinji, feel free to email me! 


	51. The Day Arrives

^_^ Hello again!   
  
I'm hyped up right now...so I descided to go ahead and give you guys the next chapter.  
  
To answer a question I'm sure most people are asking, no, there won't be any lemon content because of two main reasons:  
  
1. Fanfiction.net is removing all lemon content-which means this whole story would get erased...and I'd be banned.  
  
2. I just somewhat prefer not to...  
  
Alot of people get angry with me because I'm 19 and I don't write that kind of stuff...I was told to 'grow up' by a 13 year old...but see, I have my reasons why I choose not to. I'm sorry if it makes you mad, but everyone has reasons in life that may seem stupid to others, but it's that person's choice, no one else's.  
  
I hope, well, just because there's no lemon that people don't stop reading this...I really don't want to lose my readers...but it's how things are.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango and Kagome walked side by side up to where their husbands-to-be were waiting.   
  
'Oh Kami..now I remembered why I was so nervous.' Kagome thought as butterflies began to fly around inside her stomach.  
  
She and Sango both smiled their prettiest as they walked towards their husbands and the priest.   
  
'My Kami, she looks beautiful.' Miroku thought as he saw Sango walking towards him with a beautiful bouquet of voilets in her hands.  
  
'He looks handsome...even for a lecher....but he's my lecher..'  
  
'Shamatta. She's beautiful.' Inuyasha thought as he looked at Kagome, who was carrying a bouquet of sakura blossoms.  
  
The two couples joined hand in hand as the priest began to speak.  
  
"Miroku, will you accept Sango, to be your wife. And to love her, care for her, and protect her for ever?" the priest asked  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Sango, will you accept Miroku to be your husband. And to bring him forth a family that his legend may live on, and to love and care for him always?"  
  
Sango blushed and hesitated.  
  
Miroku looked at her with pleading eyes, then she smiled and replied. "Hai."  
  
"Inuyasha, will you accept Kagome to be your wife-to love, care, and protect her always?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Kagome, will you accept Inuyasha-to bring him forth a family that his legend may live on, to love and care for him always?"  
  
Kagome also blushed, but quickly replied. "Hai."  
  
"You are now husband and wife." the priest announced.   
  
Miroku and Sango started off in a hug, but then it turned into a passionate kiss.   
  
Inuyasha and Kagome fell into each others arms. Inuyasha leaned his head over Kagome's shoulder, sending chills up her spine. "Eien Ni Koi.' he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Na-" she was cut off by Inuyasha's lips pressing to hers.   
  
Miroku and Sango broke apart when she found a familiar hand in a once forbidden place. 'Darn...now I can't do anything about that...' she thought as she tried to get his mind off of that by kissing him more passionately.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Little did they know that an oh-too-familiar enemy was not far away.   
  
"Aww! How sweet!" Rin squealed with delight as she saw the two couples kiss.  
  
"Rin, quiet." Sesshoumaru said as Jakken waddled up beside him.   
  
"What does this mean, M' lord?"  
  
"That now, nothing can keep the two apart. If one is happy, so is the other. If one is in pain, so is the other. If one dies, so does the other...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh yeah!!! I kinda comprimised things considering it was supposed to be long ago....between both times....  
  
Anyways, hope it was interesting.  
  
Ja ne! 


	52. The Wedding Night Part 1

Ah...So many reviews!!! Thank you! *tosses out giant pocky to everyone*  
  
Anyways, I am glad people liked the last chapter....see, I said I do everything for a reason...The last few were boring because the last one had a cliff hanger at the end...^^  
  
This one is going to be more action-packed, but ...it's probably the last chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
After the wedding ceremony had ended, Inuyasha swept Kagome into his arms and flew off, high above into trees.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she squealed as he carried her, bridal style, through the tree tops.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Nani?" Miroku asked, looking around for his friend.   
  
"Where'd they go?" Sango asked.  
  
Just then, Miroku pointed to the two, leaping above the tree tops.  
  
"Ah..."   
  
~~~~  
  
"Inuyasha, where are we going?" Kagome asked as the fear to look down engulfed her.  
  
"You'll see." was all Inuyasha said as he took another leap from a branch.  
  
~~~~~  
  
After minutes of sheer silence, Inuyasha came to a landing point quite some distance away from their home. It would take a human atleast a day and a night to travel here.  
  
"W.where are we?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha carefully set her down and walked ahead of her. Kagome looked around and realized that they were on the side of a mountain.  
  
"We're at ....my second home."  
  
"Nnani?" Kagome asked.  
  
"See, when I was really little..." he began. He shielded his face from Kagome's sight, but just the tone of his voice told her that this involved some painful memories. "This is where I used to live..."  
  
"Honto ne?"  
  
"Honto ne."  
  
Inuyashaa placed his clawed hand over a small crack in the mountain side, and the wall crumbled.  
  
"Woah...." Kagome said with her eyes wide open.  
  
"Feh..." Inuyasha said as he turned around and picked Kagome up once again and carried her into the cave.  
  
~~~~  
  
Suprisingly, on the inside, it was quite beautiful.   
  
Mixed in with regular rock was quarts, which sunlight could reflect off to provide more light. There was also a bed of furst stacked about a foot off the ground, a bowl with odds'n'ends inside, and a candle stand with one short candle on it, and two longer ones that had not yet been used.  
  
"Wow..." Kagome said, actually quite impressed.  
  
Inuyasha sat Kagome carefully on the bed of furs and he quickly sat beside her. They sat in sheer silence.   
  
Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, who appeared to be worried about something. To re-assure him, she gently placed her hand attop his, startling him.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you okay?" she asked giving him a worried look.  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You're worried about something. Tell me.' Kagome said.  
  
"Feh.."  
  
"Inuyasha, onegai?"  
  
Inuyasha let out a long sigh.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Elsewhere, Sango and Miroku had settled down in their friend's hut, with their permission of course.  
  
Miroku had attempted to carry Sango over the threshold, but about halfway there, he collapsed to his knees and Sango had to walked the rest of the way.  
  
"Miroku, are you okay?" she asked as they both sat on a futon that had been placed there.  
  
"Hai." he said as he leaned in to Sagno.  
  
"Miro-" he cut her off by kissing her passionately. Miroku then forced Sango down as they kissed more and more passionately. Each kiss somewhat different from the other-with emotions and the heat getting higher by the second.  
  
"Miroku?" Sango asked as he pulled out of his lover's embrace.  
  
"I'll be right back." he said before kissing her once again.  
  
Sango only nodded and laid there, waiting patiently for her husband to return.  
  
~~~~  
  
Miroku walked to the side of the hut, and let a long sigh out. "I can't believe this is the night.." he said aloud as he bowed to pray for the fertility of his new bride.  
  
Suddenly, a shadowed figure crept up on him, and caused him to turn around abruptly.  
  
"You...!" Miroku said, then the figure opened a small, purple-tinted jar and Miroku's eyes grew heavy and within a minute, he was knocked out.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Ah..so that's why you seem so sad..." Kagome said as she hugged Inuyasha close to her. "Don't worry, Inuyasha...I promise I'll never leave you." she whispered in his ear which immediately began to twitch.  
  
"Kagome..." he said as he returned the hug. "I love you.."  
  
"I love you too." she said as she kissed him, giving him all the passion that flowed within her in that one kiss.  
  
Inuyasha then pulled Kagome down onto the furs with him, not breaking the kiss. He hoped this night would come-and finally, it was here..Now he just wished it would last forever.  
  
~~~  
  
After a while, Sango began to worry. She got up only for a shadowed figure to block her way.  
  
"Where are the hanyou and his bitch?" The voice asked coldly.  
  
"Nnani? Who are you?" Sango asked.  
  
"Answer me!" The figure grabbed Sango by the throat, but the moonlight shown down to reveal who the figure was.  
  
"K-...."  
  
~~~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome's kiss had grown more passionate by the moment. Somewhere down the line, Inuyasha lost his outer haori, and both had lost their getta.  
  
Inuyasha kissed her lips then kissed a trail down her neckline, until he reached her collar bone. Then he sniffed that area, causing Kagome to gasp and giggle with suprise. "Inuyasha..."  
  
He could feel his demon side trying to force itself out, but he refused to allow it. He would mark her, but not as a demon, rather as a hanyou. "Kagome," he said, looking for her permission.   
  
She knew this would come. She nodded and smiled.   
  
He nibbled the area of her collar bone, and quickly lowered his canine fangs into her, causing her to wince only once, but by that time, it was all over with. Now, no youkai could deny that those two are mates.  
  
Kagome smiled and ran her fingers through Inuyasha's incredibly soft locks of hair, then her hands moved up to his ears and began to rub them, which caused him to start to pur.  
  
"Kagome..." he warned. She just kept rubbing.   
  
"Hai?" she asked innocently as she still continued to rub his ears.  
  
Inuyasha took her lips in a passionate kiss, then deepened it.  
  
Kagome moaned during the kisss, nearly driving Inuyasha insane.  
  
~~~  
  
Ever so closer, the shadowed figure crept to the cave. It would be only a matter of seconds now before the two realized they were no longer alone....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, ok...so maybe it will be a two chapter....I didn't expect to get this much inspiration for this story...but I'm about to fall asleep at the computer-I have got to quit..  
  
Ja ne! 


	53. The Wedding Night Part 2

Hehe...I take it some didn't expect me to bring Kikyo back because it had been so long...perfect timing then...^^  
  
Without delay, here's the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just before Kagome's under-kimono was removed, Inuyasha sniffed the air deeply, then let out a growl.  
  
"Nani? What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked curiously. She was also somewhat worried she had done something wrong.  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him, and whispered. "She's here..."  
  
"Who's here?"  
  
"Kikyo..."  
  
"Ddemo, I thought..."  
  
"Kagome, stay here...." was all he said before he got up to greet his unwelcomed visitor.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha walked to the entrance of the cave where he knew he'd be greeted by his visitor.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air. 'Something's different about Kikyo's scent....' he thought as he walked closer to the shadowed figure.  
  
"Kikyo, what are you doing here?" he asked, trying to sound as polite as possible. Considering the real Kikyo had been so helpful to Kagome, if this was the 'real' Kikyo, then he owed her.  
  
"Inuyasha," she began, "I came to send your soul to hell, where it belongs..." she said as calmly as if she were saying good morning to a friend.  
  
"Nnani?!" he asked.  
  
"Inuyasha, please don't make me repeat myself." she said. She opened her eyes which were icy cold and bare of any emotions.  
  
"What's going on out here?" Kagome asked as she quickly came out with Inuyasha's haouri wrapped around her.  
  
"Kagome, get back!" he yelled as he blocked the view of Kagome.   
  
"Kikyo, why are you...."  
  
"It is not you I seek, but your lover.. do as you are told and you will not get hurt." the emotionless Kikyo said.  
  
"Yyou're not Kikyo...." Kagome whispered, as if it was a secret.  
  
"I 'am' Kikyo, just..." the Kikyo cocked her head to the side, "...different."  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air. 'She smells like rotted flesh and bones..' "That's because you're no longer amoung the living." Inuyasha announced.  
  
"Hai. You are right. And within a moment, neither shall you!" the dead miko exclaimed as she lunged at Inuyasha with with a dager that somehow appeared out of her sleeve.  
  
"Yeah, right!" Inuyasha said as he dodged the move, but just barely.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. He had a small cut on his left shoulder where the dagger had scraped accross his arm.  
  
"Kagome, I said get inside!" he yelled as he dodged another move of Kikyo's.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Now!" he commanded her.  
  
"I can't let you fight alone Inuyasha!"  
  
"Kagome, listen-go inside, NOW!" HE growled as Kikyo dug into his back with the dagger.  
  
Kagome let more tears fall but she finally gave up and did as she was told. However, when she saw him wince from pain that the miko caused, she picked up one of the sticks that had been used for kindling and bore it into the stand the candles were on, forming an arrow out of some of the softer wood.  
  
Kagome also fashioned a bow out of another bent kindling stick and then added a piece of a ribbon that she had in her hair.  
  
"Kikyo!" she screamed when she once again arrived at the entrance to the once hidden cave.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he attempted to block another of Kikyo's attacks.  
  
"Baka! You're causing my anger to grow. I came here only to purify this hanyou as I've done his brother, but I grow weary of playing around. I'll rid of him than kill you!"   
  
"I do not believe so." Kagome said. Her voice was somehow different, and Inuyasha noticed even her scent had changed some.  
  
"Kagome?!" he asked.  
  
"You're not the miko you used to be, Kikyo-rather now you're a walking corpse set on destroying Inuyasha. You were one of Naraku's last creations before I purified him. Now, as I rid of him, I will rid of you!" she yelled as she pulled back on the ribbon and let the arrow fly.  
  
"Kagome.....?"  
  
'Inuyasha, trust me..' he heard in his mind, and he felt in his heart.   
  
Kagome closed her eyes as every second, the blunt arrow grew closer and closer to Kikyo who could only watch out of shock.  
  
"Ame no shiawase, hi no kanashimi, onegai miko's iki sentou."   
  
Kagome's blunt arrow began to glow a bright green color, as had happened so many years before. The arrow changed into one of purification, or a miko's arrow.  
  
"Nnani?!" Kikyo's eyes grew large. She was still as if she were frozen in time. She could do nothing but watch as her final demise was descided.  
  
"Ame no shiawase, hi no kanashimi, onegai miko's iki sentou." Kagome repeatedly chanted until the arrow had became a deadly sharp and was now glowing a deep green color.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, which now had a green tint to them, and seperated her hands just a moment before the arrow struck Kikyo.   
  
"Sayonara, Kikyo-sama.."   
  
...then the arrow struck....  
  
"Iie!" The corpse screamed as it's outer appearence rotted away quickly, leaving nothing but the bones of the long ago departed miko.  
  
"Wwhere's her...."  
  
"Her soul had departed long ago, when Naraku first took control of her body...what you saw today was nothing but a last-second creation of Naraku ..."  
  
With those last words, Kagome collapsed to the cold stone floor.   
  
"Kaogme!" Inuyasha called as he quickly ran to her and took her into his arms. "Kagome!?"   
  
"I....Inuyasha..."she managed to say as she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Kkagome...."  
  
"Inuyasha, Temae watashi ai." Kagome muttered before she fell once again into the world of the sleeping.  
  
Inuyasha momentarily looked stunned, as if he had never heard her say that before, then held her close to his chest. "Kagome....." he whispered as tears ran down his chest, "...temae amarini watashi ai..."  
  
~*The End*~  
  
Ok, ok...if I get alot of people saying they don't like this ending, I'll re-write it....  
  
No, Kagome's not dead, just out of it.....  
  
Yes, Kikyo was gone long ago-just the shell of her body was reformed.  
  
The words Kagome kept repeating ment (in this order), "Happiness of night, sorrow of day, lead this miko on her way.." or so I think...  
  
and the last words that the two lovers said to each other were supposed to mean ' I love you,' and of course, 'I love you too.'  
  
Anyways, I said there was going to be no lemon, and I wasn't lying...lol....and I also said I wouldn't let their wedding day get messed up, but I wasn't sure about their wedding night...^-^  
  
If anyone has any questions, feel free to email me at my old email-JMoonMars@aol.com...I still haven't switched yet.  
  
Also, I'll probably be sending out one final update notice to everyone that's on the list-that's it.  
  
I am not sure if I want to do a sequal at this point because I'll be concentrating on getting this story turned into a doushinji...however, *long sigh* If I do create one, just give me a few weeks to get some stuff finished, and I'll post an a/n on this story when it's up.  
  
Ja ne and arigatou minna-san!  
  
Melissa 


	54. Sequal!

Ok, I have the first chapter to the sequal done. Although there may not be as much action in it as you people like, there will be some encounters with Kouga, with a new youkai, (probably, I'm not sure), and you'll learn what happened to Sesshy.  
  
It's mainly fluff though with action here and there, and humor as well.  
  
Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Oi...the name of the story now is 'My Love Only for You', but it may change considering I thought of that the last second...lol.  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
